Non-instrumental songs with titles that do not appear in the lyrics
This is a list of non-instrumental songs whose title does not appear in the lyrics; songs without their title being said, but have lyrics. A * will denote a track whose title describes the theme of the song albeit not said in the lyrics. Songs are listed in alphabetical order by the first important word of the name of the group, or last name of the performer. Excluded from the list are: *Songs that do contain lyrics but are purposefully untitled. *A song whose title includes a version, part or year number in order to identify it is, for the purpose of this list, considered as not including that number. *Titles that are obviously combinations of entities each name-checked in the song, such as "Girls and Boys" by Blur. *Songs in foreign languages, with English titles. *Songs that have 100% nonsense-words aren't expected to have their title mentioned at all (see List of songs in which the lyrics are exclusively nonsensical words). *The title being a purposely reversed word from the lyrics would be excluded since some people would attribute that song to the real word (ex: "Emit Remmus" by Red Hot Chili Peppers, which is "Summer Time" spelled backwards). *Demo tracks that feature the word "demo" in the title. 0–9 2 Skinnee J's *"Riot NRRRD" 30 Seconds To Mars *"93 Million Miles" *"Battle Of One" *"Capricorn (A Brand New Name)" ("Capricorn" isn't mentioned in the lyrics, but "a brand new name" is) *"End Of The Beginning" *"The Kill" (questionable - lyrics: "Kill, break me down....you're killing me") *"Oblivion" *"Savior" 311 *"Applied Science" *"Creature Feature" *"Dancehall" *"Fat Chance" *"Gap" *"Homebrew" *"Inner Light Spectrum" *"Jupiter" *"Livin' & Rockin'" *"Lucky" *"No Control" *"Nutsymptom" *"Salsa" *"Silver" *"Solar Flare" *"T & P Combo" *"Taiyed" 8 Foot Sativa *"Altar Of Obscenity" *"Disorder" *"It's All So Real" *"Stolen Life" *"The Punishment Within" 10 Years *"The Autumn Effect" (Autumn is mentioned numerous times but not effect) *"Empires" *"Fault Line" *"Half Life" *"Insects" *"The Recipe" 10,000 Maniacs *"Among The Americans" *"Arbor Day" *"Cherry Tree" *"Daktari" *"Death Of Manolete" *"Earth Pressed Flat" *"Everyone A Puzzle Lover" *"Girl On A Train" *"Grey Victory" *"Gun Shy" *"Like the Weather" *"Lilydale" *"Love Among The Ruins" *"National Education Week" *"Orange" *"Party Of God" *"Planned Obsolescence" *"Poor de Chiciro" *"Scorpio Rising" *"Stockton Gala Days" *"The Big Parade" *"The Latin One" *"Tolerance" A A *"Foghorn" *"Fistral" *"Ender" *"Hopper Jonnus Fang" *"I Love Lake Tahoe" (Although lyrics include "We found the Tahoe lakes..." *"Jason's Addiction" *"Wisdom" *"Everybody In" *"French Kiss" *"Full Pelt" *"Ouch" *"Sorry But..." AC/DC *"Crabsody In Blue" (The lyrics says "...gimme the blues..." but crabsody isn't mentioned) *"Love Song" Johnny Ace *"Pledging My Love" Actionslacks *"All You'll Ever Need to Know" Adamski *"N-R-G" *"The Space Jungle" AFI *"3½" *"A Winter's Tale" *"Brownie Bottom Sundae" *"...But Home Is Nowhere" *"Cruise Control" *"Death of Seasons" *"Don't Make Me Ill" *"Exsanguination" *"Girl's Not Grey" *"God Called in Sick Today" *"...He Who Laughs Last" *"Hearts Frozen Solid, Thawed Once More by the Spring of Rage, Despair, and Hopelessness" *"The Lost Souls" *"Love Is a Many Splendored Thing" *"Miseria Cantare (The Beginning)" *"Morningstar" *"Over Exposure" *"Paper Airplanes (Makeshift Wings)" *"Rabbits Are Roadkill On Route 37" *"Red Hat" *"Rizzo in the Box" *"Self Pity" *"Shatty Fatmas" *"The Boy Who Destroyed the World" *"The Checkered Demon" *"The Days of the Phoenix" *"The Leaving Song, Part II" *"The Nephilim" *"The Prayer Position" *"This Celluloid Dream" *"This Secret Ninja" *"This Time Imperfect" *"Three Reasons" *"Totalimmortal" *"Two of a Kind" *"Yürf Rendenmein" After Forever *"Black Tomb" *"Eccentric" *"Forlorn Hope" *"Imperfect Tenses" *"Inimical Chimera" *"Life's Vortex" *"Mea Culpa" *"Reflections" *"Sins of Idealism" *"Wings of Illusion" *"Attendance" *"My Pledge of Allegiance I" *"My Pledge of Allegiance II" Against Me! *"8 Full Hours Of Sleep" *"Beginning In An Ending" *"Cavalier Eternal" *"Cliche Guevara" *"The Disco Before The Breakdown" *"Even At Our Worst We're Still Better Than Most (The Roller)" *"From Her Lips To God's Ears (The Energizer)" *"Haste Killed Creativity" *"I Still Love You Julie" *"Jordan's 1st Choice" *"Mediocrity Gets You Pears (The Shaker)" *"Mutiny On The Electronic Bay" *"Pints of Guinness Make You Strong" *"Pretty Girls (The Mover)" *"Reinventing Axl Rose" *"Scream Until You're Coughing Up Blood" *"Searching For A Former Clarity" *"Sink, Florida, Sink" *"Shit Stroll" *"Slurring The Rhythms" *"T.S.R. (This Shit Rules)" *"The Disco Before The Breakdown" *"Those Anarcho Punx Are Mysterious" *"Tonight We're Gonna Give It 35%" *"Turn Those Clapping Hands Into Angry Balled Fists" *"Unprotected Sex With Multiple Partners" *"Unsubstantiated Rumors Are Good Enough For Me (To Base My Life Upon)" *"We Did It All For Don" *"We Laugh At Danger (And Break All The Rules)" *"You Look Like I Need A Drink" *"Yall Don't Wanna Step To Dis" Christina Aguilera *"Cruz" a-ha *"Analogue" *"October" *"White Canvas" Akeboshi (明星) *"Wind" Alexisonfire *"Accidents" *"Adelleda" *"Counterparts & Number Them" *"A Dagger Through The Heart Of St. Angeles" (lyrics: "Love...pulled out a switch blade and drove it directly through the heart of St. Angeles") *"Get Fighted" *"Happiness By The Kilowatt" *"Hey, It's Your Funeral Mama" *"It Was Fear Of Myself That Made Me Odd" *"Little Girls Pointing & Laughing" *"No Transitory" *"Pulmonary Archery" *"Sharks & Danger" *"Side Walk When She Walks" *"The Kennedy Curse" *"Waterwings (And Other Pool Side Fashion Faux-Pas)" *"Charlie Sheen vs. Henry Rollins" *"Passing Out In America" *"Tonight, I Am Going To Wash The Hippy" Alice in Chains *"A Little Bitter" *"Frogs" *"Junkhead" *"Nutshell" *"Real Thing" *"Right Turn" *"Rotten Apple" *"Shame in You" *"Sludge Factory" *"Swing on This" *"Iron Gland" Alien Ant Farm *"Nova Hands" *"Orange Appeal" *"Rubber Mallet" *"S.S. Recognize" (makes references to a boat, along with the line "Don't you Recognize?") *"Stranded" *"Tia Lupe" *"Universe" Alkaline Trio *"Sorry About That" *"Take Lots With Alcohol" *"Goodbye Forever" *"Dethbed" *"Prevent This Tragedy" *"Settle For Satin" *"Enjoy Your Day" *"Bleeder" *"As You Were" *"Blue Carolina" *"Continental" *"Donner Party (All Night)" *"Every Thug Needs A Lady" *"Keep 'Em Comin'" *"For Your Lungs Only" *"Warbrain" All Saints *"Pure Shores" Alter Bridge *"Open Your Eyes" (song has "...open their eyes...") *"Metalingus" (WWE wrestler Edge's theme song) Ambulance LTD *"Anecdote" *"Heavy Lifting" Tori Amos *"Bells For Her" *"For Mark" *"Me and You" *"Operation Peter Pan" *"Professional Widow" *"The Pool" *"Til the Chicken" Anathema *"The Sweet Suffering" *"Everwake" *"Crestfallen" *"J'Ai Fait Une Promesse" *"Sleepless" *"Under A Veil (Of Black Lace)" *"Eternal Rise Of The Sun" *"Mine Is Yours To Drown In (Ours Is The New Tribe)" *"...Alone" *"Sunset of Age" *"Nocturnal Emission" *"The Silent Enigma" *"A Dying Wish" *"Angelica" *"The Beloved" *"Eternity part I" *"Hope" *"Radiance" *"Eternity part III" *"Shroud Of False" *"Re-Connect" *"Inner Silence" *"Alternative 4" *"Pitiless" *"Parisienne Moonlight" *"Emotional Winter *"Wings Of God" *"Judgement" *"Anyone, Anywhere" *"Leave No Trace" *"Underworld" *"Barriers" *"Panic" *"A Fine Day To Exit" *"Harmonium" *"Balance" *"A Natural Disaster" Anberlin *"Audrey, Start The Revolution!" *"Autobahn" *"Dance, Dance Christa Päffgen" *"Glass to the Arson" *"Naive Orleans" *"Stationary Stationery" *"The Feel Good Drag" *"We Dreamt in Heist" Laurie Anderson *"Born, Never Asked" (contains "born") *"Example #22" (Contains "Beispiel Nummer zweiundzwanzig") *"From The Air" *"Hiawatha" *"It Tango" *"Langue D'Amour" *"Night in Baghdad" *"Ramon" *"Speechless" *"The Dream Before" Andrew Bird *"Fake Palindromes" *"Gotholympians" *"I" *"Pathetique" Andrew Bird's Bowl of Fire *"Case In Point" *"Eugene" *"Gris-Gris" *"Minor Stab" *"Pathetique" *"Tea and Thorazine" Angels and Airwaves *"Good Day" (lyrics: "I think I like today, I think it's good") *"Start The Machine" *"The Adventure" *"The War" *"Valkyrie Missile" Antarctica *"7759-60784-1-E" *"Absence" *"Arctikal" *"Closetful of Churches" *"Full Crescent Crusade" *"Hallucinus" *"Return to Omma Dawn" *"Tektur the Water" *"The Chrome Selected" *"Tower of Silence" *"Ultra NoRSK" Anti-Flag *"911 For Peace" *"Operation Iraqi Liberation (O.I.L.)" A Perfect Circle *"3 Libras" *"Crimes" (not much to the song lyric-wise, but still, the title is not mentioned) *"Diary of a Love Song" *"Judith" *"Orestes" *"Pet" *"The Noose" *"The Nurse Who Loved Me" *"The Outsider" *"Thomas" Aphex Twin *"cock/Ver.10" Aphrodite's Child *"∞" (featuring Irene Papas) Apollo 440 *"Electro Glide in Blue" Apulanta *"0010" *"003" *"006 *"Amerika" *"Faarao" *"Hiekka" *"Hippo" *"Ilona" *"Odotus" *"PVC-unelmia" *"Valas" The Arcade Fire *"Neighbourhood #4 (7 Kettles)" (A whistling kettle is however used as instrument in the song) *"Rebellion (Lies)" (The word "lies" appears several times, but "rebellion" does not) Arch Enemy *"Enemy Within" *"I Am Legend/Out For Blood" Ariel *"Con Ella" Arctic Monkeys *"A Certain Romance" *"From The Ritz To The Rubble" *"Perhaps Vampires Is A Bit Strong But..." (does mention the word 'vampires') *"The View From The Afternoon" *"You Probably Couldn't See For The Lights But You Were Staring Straight At Me" The Arrogant Sons of Bitches *"Radio Single" The Arrogant Worms *"The Last Saskatchewan Pirate" Arsis *"Carnal Ways to Recreate the Heart" *"Elegant and Perverse" *"Looking to Nothing" *"Maddening Disdain" *"Seven Whispers Fell Silent" *"The Sadistic Motives Behind Bereavement Letters" *"Wholly Night" The Art of Noise *"Opus 4" As Cities Burn *"Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged" *"Love jealous one, love" *"Incomplete as a Leech" *"Bloodsucker Pt. II" *"Terrible! How Terrible For The Great City" *"The Widow" *"One: Twentyseven" Ash *"Darkside Lightside" *"Day of the Triffids" *"Goldfinger" *"I'd Give You Anything" *"Intense Thing" *"Jesus Says" *"Let It Flow" *"Low Ebb" (chorus is "feels like your life is ebb, ebbing away") *"Numbskull" *"Melon Farmer" *"Meltdown" *"Orpheus" *"Renegade Cavalcade" (both words appear at different times) *"The Sweetness of Death by the Obsidian Knife" Ashanti *"Foolish" Assemblage 23 *"Bipolar" The Ataris *"1*15*96" *"All You Can Ever Learn Is What You Already Know" *"Blue Skies Broken Hearts ... Next 12 Exits" *"Broken Promise Ring" *"Eight of Nine" *"Fast Times at Dropout High" *"How I Spent My Summer Vacation" *"In Spite of the World" *"Life Makes No Sense" *"Looking Back On Today" *"My Reply" *"San Dimas High School Football Rules" *"Takeoffs and Landings" *"The Hero Dies In This One" *"Up, Up, Down, Down, Left, Right, B, A, Start" *"Your Boyfriend Sucks" Athlete * "Half Light" * "Le Casio" * "New Project" * "Street Map" * "Westside" * "Yesterday Threw Everything At Me" Atomic Kitten *"Hippy" At the Drive-in *"Arcarsecal" *"Cosmonaut" *"Enfilade" *"Invalid Litter Dept." *"Lopsided" *"Non-Zero Possibility" *"Rascuache" *"Rolodex Propaganda" *"Hourglass" Audioslave *"Bring 'Em Back Alive" *"Cochise" *"Exploder" *"Getaway Car" *"Hypnotize" *"Out Of Exile" (lyrics: "In my exile I remained") *"The Worm" *"The Curse" (lyrics: I will be your love and never be your curse) Avenged Sevenfold *"Bat Country" *"Blinded In Chains" *"Chapter Four" *"M.I.A." *"Remenissions" *"Second Heartbeat" *"To End the Rapture" *"Unholy Confessions" *"Warmness On the Soul" *"The Wicked End" *"Betrayed" *"Chapter Four" *"An Epic of Time Wasted" B The B-52's *"Legal Tender" Baboon *"Bring Me the Head of Jack Skinner" *"King of the Damned Laser Gag" *"Nation of Twos" *"Night of the Long Knives" *"Pig Latin" *"Secret Room" *"The Man with the Plastic Penis" *"Vampirate" Bad Religion *"Bored and Extremely Dangerous" *"Latch Key Kids" *"Part II (The Numbers Game)" *"Prove It" *"The Positive Aspect of Negative Thinking" *"Chimaera" *"The Dichotomy" *"Boots Stamping on a Human Face Forever" Bal-Sagoth * "A Tale from the Deep Woods" * "And Lo, When the Imperium Marches Against Gul-Kothoth, Then Dark Sorceries Shall Enshroud the Citadel of the Obsidian Crown" * "As the Vortex Illumines the Crystalline Walls of Kor-Avul-Thaa" * "At the Altar of the Dreaming Gods" * "Atlantis Ascendant" * "Blood Slakes the Sand at the Circus Maximus" * "Draconis Albionensis" * "Dreaming of Atlantean Spires" * "Enthroned in the Temple of the Serpent Kings" * "In Search of the Lost Cities of Antarctica" * "In the Raven-Haunted Forests of Darkenhold, Where Shadows Reign and the Hues of Sunlight Never Dance" * "Into the Silent Chambers of the Sapphirean Throne" * "Naked Steel (The Warrior's Saga)" * "Of Carnage and a Gathering of the Wolves" * "Shadows 'Neath the Black Pyramid" * "Spellcraft & Moonfire (Beyond the Citadel of Frosts)" * "Star-Maps of the Ancient Cosmographers" * "Starfire Burning Upon the Ice-Veiled Throne of Ultima Thule" * "Summoning the Guardians of the Astral Gate" * "The Chronicle of Shadows" * "The Dark Liege of Chaos Is Unleashed..." * "The Dreamer in the Catacombs of Ur" * "The Empyreal Lexicon" * "The Ravening" * "The Scourge of the Fourth Celestial Host" * "The Splendour of a Thousand Swords Gleaming Beneath the Blazon of the Hyperborean Empire" * "The Thirteen Cryptical Prophecies of Mu" * "The Voyagers Beneath the Mare Imbrium" * "Thwarted by the Dark (Blade of the Vampyre Hunter)" * "To Dethrone the Witch-Queen of Mytos K'Unn (The Legend of the Battle of Blackhelm Vale)" * "When Rides the Scion of the Storms" Balligomingo *"Purify" *"Escape" *"Privilege" *"Marooned" *"Lust" The Band *"Chest Fever" *"Caledonia Mission *"The Weight The Bangles *"Dover Beach" Barenaked Ladies *"Conventioneers" *"Deck the Stills" *"Night Photographs" *"Straw Hat and Old Dirty Hank" Ray Barretto *"El Watusi" Bathory *"One Rode to Asa Bay" *"Sociopath" *"The Revenge of the Blood on Ice" *"Woodwoman" The Beach Boys *"A Day in the Life of a Tree" *"Busy Doin' Nothin'" *"Mama Says" The Beatles *"A Day in the Life" *"Bad Boy" *"The Ballad of John and Yoko" *"Being for the Benifit of Mr. Kite!" *"Flying" *"For You Blue" *"Love You To" *"Revolution 9" *"The Continuing Story of Bungalow Bill" *"The Inner Light" *"Tomorrow Never Knows" *"Yer Blues" The Beautiful South *"From Under The Covers" *"Straight In At 37" *"I Hate You (But You're Interesting)" *"Poppy" *"Pretenders To The Throne" *"Foundations" *"Life Vs The Lifeless" *"Loneliness" *"Song for Whoever" (quite ironic for this list as a song for ?, would not be permitted) Beck *"Cyanide Breath Mint" *"Diamond Bollocks" *"E-Pro" *"Earthquake Weather" *"Emergency Exit" *"Jack-Ass" (this does, however, contain a sound clip of an ass) *"Minus" *"Sissyneck" *"Whiskeyclone, Hotel City 1997" *"GHETTOCHIP MALFUNCTION" Bee Gees *"The Earnest of Being George" *"Horizontal" *"I'm Weeping" *"New York Mining Disaster 1941" *"Portrait of Louise" Behemoth *"23 (The Youth Manifesto)" *"Antichristian Phenomenon" *"Before Aeons Came" *"Black Visions of the Almighty" *"Ceremony of Shiva" *"Christians to the Lions" *"Conquer All" *"Dark Triumph" *"Decade Ov Therion" *"Demigod" *"Dragon's Lair (Cosmic Flames and Four Barbaric Seasons)" *"Driven by the Five-winged Star" *"Entering the Faustian Soul" *"Fields of Haar-Meggido" *"Forgotten Cult of Aldaron" *"Fornicatus Benefictus" *"From the Pagan Vastlands" *"Grom" *"Hekau 718" *"Hell Dwells in Ice" *"Heru Ra Ha: Let There Be Might" *"Horns Ov Baphomet" *"In the Garden of Dispersion" *"In Thy Pandemaeternum" *"Inauguration of Scorpio Dome" *"Inflamed with Rage" *"Lam" *"Mysterium Coniunctionis (Hermanubis)" *"Natural Born Philosopher" *"No Sympathy For Fools" *"Of Sephirotic Transformation and Carnality" *"Rise of the Blackstorm of Evil" *"Rising Proudly Towards the Sky" *"Satan's Sword I Have Become" *"Sculpting the Throne Ov Seth" *"Spellcraft and Heathendom" *"Summoning of the Ancient Gods" *"The Act of Rebellion" *"The Alchemist's Dream" *"The Dance of the Pagan Slaves" *"The Dark Forest (Cast Me Your Spell)" *"The Entrance to the Spheres of Mars" *"The Harlot Ov the Saints" *"The Nephilim Rising" *"The Past Is Like a Funeral" *"The Reign Ov Shemsu-Hor" *"The Sermon to the Hypocrites" *"The Thousand Plagues I Witness" *"The Universe Illumination" *"Thou Shalt Forever Win" *"Thy Winter Kingdom" *"Towards Babylon" *"Typhonian Soul Zodiack" *"With Spell Ov Inferno" *"Wolves Guard My Coffin" *"XUL" Bell X1 *"Offshore" Belle & Sebastian *"Roy Walker" *"Take Your Carriage Clock and Shove It" *"Winter Wooskie" Ben Folds Five *"Lullabye" *"Narcolepsy" *"The Last Polka" *"Where's Summer B?" Better Than Ezra *"Je ne m'en Souviens Pas" *"In the Blood" Beulah *"If We Can Land a Man on the Moon, Then Surely I Can Win Your Heart" Biffy Clyro *"27" *"57" *"A Man of His Appalling Posture" *"Christopher's River" *"Convex, Concave" *"Diary of Always" *"Hero Management" *"joy.discovery.invention" *"Kill the Old, Torture Their Young" *"My Recovery Injection" *"Now the Action Is on Fire!" *"Only One Word Comes to Mind" *"Pause It and Turn It Up" *"Questions and Answers" *"Scary Mary" *"Solution Devices" *"Some Kind of Wizard" *"The Atrocity" *"The Kids from Kibble and the Fist of Light" *"The Weapons Are Concealed" *"There's No Such Man as Crasp" *"There's No Such Thing as a Jaggy Snake" *"Toys Toys Toys Choke Toys Toys Toys" *"When the Faction's Fractioned" *"With Aplomb" Big Audio Dynamite *"E=MC2" Big Black *"Ergot" *"Il Duce" *"Jordan, Minnesota" *"Jump The Climb" *"Kasimir S. Pulaski Day" *"Pete, King Of All Detectives" (There is a line about 'Pete, King Of All Detectives', however) *"Pigeon Kill" *"The Power Of Independent Trucking" *"Things To Do Today" *"Tiny, King Of The Jews" Big L *"Ebonics" Billy Talent *"The Ex" Bipolar *"Miscomm" *"Break Me" *"Tangibles" *"Blind Faith" *"DC" *"Chess with Hillary" *"40/140" *"Dollhouse" *"Having It All" The Birthday Party *"The Friend Catcher" Bis *"A Portrait From Space" *"Antiseptic Poetry" *"Caustic Sofa" *"Cliquesuck" *"Detour" *"Diska" *"Improved Neu! Formula" *"Making People Normal" *"Mamelodi Sundown" *"Not Even Close" *"Photoshop" *"Pop Socks" *"Popyura" *"Robotic" *"Super James" *"The Hit Girl" *"Young Alien Types" Björk *"Bachelorette" *"Ancestors" *"Vökuró" *"Jóga" *"Pluto" *"You've been flirting again" *"Heirloom" *"Cocoon" *"Verandi" *"Domestica" *"Hyper-Ballad" Black Sabbath *"A National Acrobat" *"After Forever" *"Airdance" *"Ancient Warrior" *"Behind the Wall of Sleep" *"Black Sabbath" *"Cornucopia" *"Eternal Idol" *"Glory Ride" *"Hand of Doom" *"In Memory..." *"Into the Void" *"Kiss of Death" *"Megalomania" *"N.I.B." *"Paranoid" *"Planet Caravan" *"Psychophobia" *"Sabbra Cadabra" *"Shock Wave" *"St. Vitus' Dance" *"Supernaut" *"Swinging the Chain" *"The Writ" *"Thrill of It All" *"Under the Sun" *"Warning" The Black Crowes *"P.25 London" Blancmange *"Game Above My Head" *"Kind" Bleeding Through *"On Wings of Lead" *"Savior, Saint, Salvation" *"Kill To Remember" Mary J. Blige *"Family Affair" Blind Guardian *"Battle of Sudden Flamme" (segue) *"Captured" (narrative) *"The Dark Elf" (segue) *"A Dark Passage" *"Face the Truth" (narrative) *"The Minstrel" (segue) *"The Maiden and the Minstrel Knight" *"The Steadfast" (narrative) *"War of Wrath" (narrative) Blink-182 *"21 Days" *"A New Hope" *"Adam's Song" *"Aliens Exist" *"Anthem" *"Anthem Part 2" *"Apple Shampoo" *"Asthenia" *"Degenerate" *"Dammit" *"Dick Lips" (also known as "Rich Lips") *"Does My Breath Smell?" *"Don't" *"Dumpweed" *"Dysentery Gary" *"Emo" *"Family Reunion" *"Fentoozler" *"F---ing Dogs" *"Going Away To College" *"Happy Holidays, You Bastard" *"Josie" *"M&M's" *"Man Overboard" *"Marlboro Man" *"Mutt" *"Not Now" *"Online Songs" *"Peggy Sue" *"Red Skies" *"Reebok Commercial" *"Romeo & Rebecca" *"Stay Together For The Kids" *"Stockholm Syndrome" *"The Family Next Door" *"The Girl Next Door" *"Toast & Bananas" *"Touchdown Boy" *"Voyeur" *"Waggy" *"Wendy Clear" Bloc Party *"Banquet" *"Helicopter" *"Pioneers" *"Positive Tension" The Blood Brothers *"James Brown" *"Jordan Billie Pets the Wild Horse's Mane" *"Live at the Apocalypse Cabaret" *"Love Rhymes With Hideous Car Wreck" *"Mutiny on the Ark of the Blood Brothers" *"My First Kiss at the Public Execution" *"Peacock Skeleton with Crooked Feathers" *"This Adultery is Ripe" The Bloodhound Gang *"Mope" *"The Bad Touch" *"Three Point One Four" *"Ralph Wiggum" *"Your Only Friends Are Make Believe" *"Shut Up" *"Magna Cum Nada" *"No Hard Feelings" Blue Öyster Cult *"The Subhuman" *"Divine Wind" *"E.T.I. (Extra Terrestrial Intelligence)" *"I'm On The Lamb But I Ain't No Sheep" *"Morning Final" *"Teen Archer" *"The Marshall Plan" The Bluetones *"Autophilia (Or How I Learned To Stop Worrying And Love My Car)" *"Slight Return" *"Nae Hair On't" *"Bluetonic" *"Are You Blue Or Are You Blind?" *"Talking To Clarry" *"Putting Out Fires" contain several references to fire *"Vampire" *"A Parting Gesture" *"Castle Rock" *"Marblehead Johnson" *"Nifkin's Bridge" *"Solomon Bites The Worm" *"Unpainted Arizona" *"U.T.A." *"The Jub-Jub Bird" *"Ames" *"The Watchman" *"Zorrro" {sic} *"One Speed Gearbox" *"Slack Jaw" *"Zero Tolerance" *"Fock Da Brain-Hole" Hugh Blumenfeld *"America Redux" Blur *"1992" *"Advert" *"Ambulance" *"Bustin' + Dronin'" *"Essex Dogs" *"Far Out" *"Fool's Day" *"Girls & Boys" *"Good Song" *"Lot 105" *"Moroccan Peoples Revolutionary Bowls Club" *"Me, White Noise" *"Repetition" *"Song 2" *"Trailerpark" bôa *"Anna Maria" *"Duvet" *"Elephant" *"One Day" The Bobs *"The Deprogrammer" The Boo Radleys *"Barney (...and Me)" *"Lazy Day" *"Rodney King" *"Skyscraper" *"Melodies For the Deaf" *"Everything is Sorrow" *"Four Saints" (does include "there are three saints that shaped my life" *"Fairfax Scene" (descriptive?) *"Find the Answer Within" *"Reaching out From the Here" *"Martin, Doom! It's 7 O'Clock" *"Charles Bukowski is Dead" *"Stuck on Amber" *"4am Conversation" *"Upon 9th and Fairchild" *"Spun Around" *"Lazarus" *"I've Lost the Reason" *"White Noise Revisited" *"Kingsize" *"Eurostar" *"The Old Newsstand In Hamilton Square" (does include "I was thinking about Hamilton Square and the news stand by the station") *"Jimmy Webb is God" *"She Is Everywhere" Botch *"Afghamistam" *"C. Thomas Howell as the Soul Man" *"Framce" *"Frequency Ass Bandit" *"God Vs. Science" *"Hutton's Great Heat Engine" *"I Wanna Be a Sex Symbol on My Own Terms" *"Japam" *"John Woo" *"Man the Ramparts" *"Micaragua" *"Mondrian Was a Liar" *"St. Matthew Returns to the Womb" *"Swimming the Channel Vs. Driving the Chunnel" *"To Our Friends in the Great White North" *"Transitions from Persona to Object" *"Vietmam" David Bowie *"The Buddha of Suburbia" *"Chant of the Ever Circling Skeletal Family" *"Cracked Actor" *"Cygnet Committee" *"Eight Line Poem" *"Future Legend" *"Letter to Hermione" *"Memory of a Free Festival" *"Queen Bitch" *"Space Oddity" *"Subterraneans" *"Warszawa" *"The Width of a Circle" *"Ziggy Stardust" Brand New *"Flying at Tree Level (Version 1.0)" *"Guernica" *"Good to Know That If I Ever Need Attention All I Have to Do Is Die" *"I Will Play My Game Beneath the Spin Light" *"Jaws Theme Swimming" *"Jude Law and a Semester Abroad" *"Last Chance to Lose Your Keys" *"Logan to Government Center" *"Me vs. Maradona vs. Elvis" *"Moshi Moshi" *"My Nine Rides Shotgun" *"No Seatbelt Song" *"Okay I Believe You, But My Tommy Gun Don't" *"Play Crack the Sky" *"Seventy Times 7" *"Sic Transit Gloria...Glory Fades" *"Soco Amaretto Lime" *"Sudden Death in Carolina" *"Tautou" *"The Boy Who Blocked His Own Shot" *"The Shower Scene" Brandtson *"Blindspot" *"C'Mon Fascista" *"Drawing a Line in the Sand" *"Margot" *"Over and Out" *"The Bottle and the Sea" *"Throwing Rocks Tonight" *"Who Are You Now?" Brave Saint Saturn *"Estrella" *"Two-Twenty-Nine" Edie Brickell *"Oo La La" *"The Messenger" Bright Eyes *"A Celebration Upon Completion" *"A Few Minutes on Friday" *"A Line Allows Progress, a Circle Does Not" *"A Scale, a Mirror and Those Indifferent Clocks" (Makes references to scales, mirrors, and clocks throughout the song) *"A Spindle, a Darkness, a Fever, and a Necklace" *"Act of Contrition" *"All of the Truth" *"Amy in the White Coat" *"Blue Angels Air Show" (There's a show we can watch at the base outside of town/where the planes they fly circles in the air) *"Burn Rubber" *"Empty Canyon/Empty Canteen" *"Exaltation on a Cool Kitchen Floor" *"Falling Out of Love at This Volume" *"February Fifteenth" *"Going for the Gold" *"I Believe in Symmetry" ("And so I raise my glass to symmetry") *"If Winter Ends" *"It's Cool, We Can Still Be Friends" *"I Watched You Take Off" *"Jetsabel Removes the Undesireables" *"June on the West Coast" *"Laura Laurent" (Laura, are you still living there on your estate of sorrow?) *"Let's Not Shit Ourselves (To Love And Be Loved)" (To love and be loved is in the song) *"Light Pollution" *"Lila" *"Lua" *"Mirrors and Fevers" *"Motion Sickness" *"Patient Hope In New Show" *"The Joy in Discovery" *"The Vanishing Act" *"Time Code" *"We are Free Men" *"When the Curious Girl Realizes She Is Under Glass" (I've seen the curious girl with that look on her face/so surprised she stares out from her display case) British Sea Power *"Favours in the Beetroot Fields" *"Gale Warnings in Viking North" *"North Hanging Rock" *"The Lonely" Broadcast *"Tender Buttons" *"Michael A Grammar" Brutal Juice *"Black Moment of Panic" *"Burpgun" *"Curbjob" *"Humus Tahini" *"Lashings of the Ultra-Violent" *"Numbskull" *"Pull the Plug" *"Punk Fuck" *"The Vaginals" (retitled "Ugly on the Inside" - the chorus of the song - after the first pressing of mutilation makes identification difficult.) Jeff Buckley *"Grace" *"Vancouver" Buckner and Garcia *"Froggy's Lament" Buffalo Springfield *"For What It's Worth" Built to Spill *"Cleo" *"Distopian Dream Girl" *"Made Up Dreams" *"Randy Described Eternity" Emma Bunton *"Crickets Sing for Anamaria" Bush *"Altered States" *"Communicator" *"Disease of the Dancing Cats" *"Distant Voices" *"Headful of Ghosts" *"Insect Kin" *"Mindchanger" (lyrics: "I will make you change your mind") *"A Tendency to Start Fires" *"Testosterone" *"X-Girlfriend" Kate Bush *"Aerial" *"Experiment IV" *"Jig of Life" *"Mrs Bartolozzi" *"Nocturn" *"The Dreaming" Butthole Surfers *"Birds" *"From Pittsburgh To Lebanon" *"Golden Showers" *"Pepper" *"Rocky" *"Strawberry" *"The Wooden Song" *"Ulcer Breakout" David Byrne *"Empire" C Café Tacuba *"El Borrego" Cake *"Shadow Stabbing" Camper Van Beethoven *"Civil Disobediance" Cannibal Corpse *"Shredded Humans" *"Edible Autopsy *"Put Them to Death" *"Scattered Remains, Splattered Brains" *"Born in a Casket" *"Rotting Head" *"The Undead will Feast" *"Bloody Chunks" *"Buried in the Backyard" *"Meat Hook Sodomy" *"Living Dissection" *"Under the Rotted Flesh" *"Covered with Sores" *"Butchered at Birth" *"Hammer Smashed Face" *"Addicted to Vaginal Skin" *"The Cryptic Stench" *"Entrails Ripped from a Virgin's Cunt" *"Post Mortal Ejaculation" *"Staring through the Eyes of the Dead" *"Fucked with a Knife" *"Stripped, Raped, and Strangled" *"The Pick-Axe Murders" *"The Bleeding" *"Force Fed Broken Glass" *"An Experiment in Homicide *"Perverse Suffering" *"Bloodlands" *"Puncture Wound Massacre" *"Disposal of the Body" *"Dismembered and Molested" *"Unleashing the Bloodthirsty" *"Coffinfeeder" *"Hacksaw Decapitation" The Capris *"Morse Code of Love" (When The Manhattan Transfer covered this on their doo-wop album, they gave it the much more appropriate title *"Baby Come Back to Me"*. Captain Beefheart *"Pachuco Cadaver" The Cardigans *"Happy Meal II" (the words "meal," and "happier," appear, but not together.) *"Heartbreaker" *"Lovefool" Caribou (formerly known as Manitoba) *"Crayon" *"Hendrix With Ko" *"Jacknuggeted" Vanessa Carlton *"Red Ditty" *"Devil Dance" *"Interlude" (Though it was later retitled, "A Thousand Miles", which is featured prominently in the lyrics) *"Last Fall" Carpenters *"Aurora" *"Eventide" *"Superstar" Rodney Carrington *"Second Letter to my Penis" Neko Case *"Blacklisted" *"Thrice All American" Catatonia *"Arabian Derby" *"Intercontinental Sigh" *"Mantra for the Lost" *"Painful" *"Part of the Furniture" *"Post Script" *"Shore Leave" *"Some Half Baked Idea Called Wonderful" *"Valerian" *"Whale" *"Why I Can't Stand One Night Stands" *"International Velvet Catch 22 *"Alone in a Crowd" *"As the Footsteps Die Out Forever" *"Chasing The Moon" *"Giving Up, Giving In" *"Guilty Pleasures" *"Hard to Impress" *"Keasbey Nights" *"Lamont's Lament" *"Thinking About Things (I Think Too Much)" *"What Goes Around Comes Around" Cattle Decapitation *"Carnal Fecophelia Due To Prolonged Exposure To Methane" *"Cloacula: The Anthropophabic Copromantik" *"Cloned For Carrion" *"Colonic Villus Biopsy Performed On The Gastro - Intestinally Incapable" *"Colostomy Jigsaw Puzzle" *"Constipation Camp" *"Cream Of The Crop" *"Deadmeal" *"Flesh-Eating Disease (Flu-Like Symptomes Of E-Coli With Complete Digestive Shut-Down)" *"Headcheese" *"Human Jerky And The Active Cultures" *"Humanure" *"Hypogastric Combustion By C-4 Plastique" *"Icepick Gag Reflex" *"Land of the Severed Meatus" *"Lips and Assholes" *"Long Pig Chef and the Hairless Goat" *"Mad Cow Conspiracy (Bloadted Bovine-Home To Flies And Anthrax Spores)" *"Mute Rain" *"Open Human Head Experiments With Bleach Laquer And Epoxy" *"Parasitic Infestation (Extracted Pus Mistaken For Yogurt, And Gargled)" *"Pedeadstrians" *"Pepe's Trepes" *"Ride 'Em Cowboy" *"Roadkill Removal Technician" *"Testicular Manslaughter" *"The Decapitaion Of A Cattle" *"The Roadside Dead (Detrunked Stumpification Through Roadrash)" *"Unclogged And Ready For Spewage" *"Veal And The Cult Of Torture" *"Wine Of The Sanguine" Nick Cave *"Time Jesum Transeuntum Et Non Revertentum" (actual song in English, but title is in Latin and hence is not included in the actual lyrics. A translation of it is however: "Dread The Passage of Jesus, For He Does Not Return") The Chariot *"And Then, Came Then" *"Before There Was Atlanta, There Was Douglasville" *"Dialogue, With A Question Mark" *"Die Interviewer (I Am Only Speaking In German)" *"Good Night, My Lady, and A Forever Farewell" *"If Wishes Were Horses, More Beggars Would Ride Them" *"Someday, In The Event That Mankind Actually Figures Out What It Is That This World Revolves Around, Thousands Of People Are Going To Be Shocked And Perplexed To Find Out That It Was Not Them. Sometimes This Includes Me." *"The Bullet Never Lies, and Time Will Prove All Things (An Allegory of Unfaithful Jerusalem)" *"The Company, the Comfort, the Grave" *"Yellow Dress: Locked Knees" Cody ChesnuTT *"Brother with an Ego" *"Eric Burdon" *"Daddy's Baby" Chemlab *"Codeine, Glue, and You" *"Derailer" *"Elephant Man" *"Exile on Mainline" *"Jesus Christ Porno Star" *"Latex" *"Lo-Grade Fever" *"Neurozone" *"Pink" *"Pyromance" *"Rivethead" *"Suicide Jag" Chevelle *"Another Know-It-All" *"Breach Birth" *"Dos" *"Mia" *"Panic Prone" *"Skeptic" *"Sma" *"Vitamin R (Leading Us Along)" ("Vitamin R" isn't mentioned, but "Leading us along" is) Chicago *"Alma Mater" *"Critics' Choice" *"Dialogue (Parts I & II)" *"Flight 602" *"Introduction" *"Long Time No See" *"Manipulation" *"Mississippi Delta City Blues" *"Movin' In" *"Poem 58" *"Poem for the People" *"Reruns" *"The Road" *"Scrapbook" *"A Song for Richard and His Friends" *"Song for You" *"Song of the Evergreens" *"South California Purples" Chicane *"No Ordinary Morning" *"Autumn Tactics" Children Of Bodom *"Black Widow" *"Chokehold (Cocked n' Loaded)" *"Deadnight Warrior" *"Downfall" *"Punch Me I Bleed" *"Red Light In My Eyes (part 2)" *"Lake Bodom" *"Living Dead Beat" *"Silent Night, Bodom Night" *"Trashed, Lost And Strungout" Chiodos *"Expired in Goreville" *"Baby, You Wouldn't Last A Mintue On the Creek" *"The Words "Best Friend" Become Redefined" *"There's No Penguins in Alaska" *"We're Gonna Have Us A Champane Jam" *"No Hardcore Dancing In The Living Room" *"Who's Sadie Jenkins" *"To Trixie And Reptile, Thanks For Everything" Chrome *"March Of The Chrome Police" Chumbawumba *"Tubthumping" (even though it is generically referred to as "I get knocked down" which is said in the song). *"The Big Issue" Cibo Matto *"Le Pain Perdu" City and Colour *"Casey's Song" *"Hello, I'm In Delaware" *"In The Water, I Am Beautiful" *"Off By Heart" *"Sam Malone" The Clash *"Death Is A Star" *"Inoculated City" *"Midnight To Stevens" *"Sean Flynn" *"The Card Cheat" *"Train in Vain" Johnny Clegg *"Sky People" *"Universal Men" *"Warsaw 1943" Clutch *"Binge and Purge" *"Brazenhead" *"Sinkemlow" Cocteau Twins *"Crushed" *"Ivo" Coheed and Cambria *"33" *"A Favor House Atlantic" *"Always & Never" *"Cuts Marked In The March Of Men" *"Delirium Trigger" *"Devil In Jersey City" *"God Send Conspirator" *"Hearshot Kid Disaster" *"In Keeping Secrets Of Silent Earth: 3" *"Mother May I" *"The Crowing" *"The Light & The Glass" *"The Lying Lies & Dirty Secrets Of Miss Erica Court" *"Three Evils (Embodied In Love And Shadow)" *"Welcome Home" Leonard Cohen *"Death of a Ladies' Man" *"Memories" (with Phil Spector) *"One Of Us Cannot Be Wrong" *"The Partisan" Coil *"An Emergency" Coldplay *"1:36" *"42" *"Amsterdam" *"Chinese Sleep Chant" *"Don't Panic" *"The Escapist" *"The Goldrush" *"I Bloom Blaum" *"Life in Technicolor ii" *"Lovers in Japan" *"Parachutes" *"The Scientist" *"Twisted Logic" *"The World Turned Upside Down" *"Viva la Vida" *"X&Y" Collective Soul *"Boast" *"Full Circle" *"General Attitude" *"Heavy" *"Reunion" *"Vent" Phil Collins *"Colours" *"Swing Low" Common *"The Food (feat. Kanye West)" *"G.O.D. (Gaining One's Definition) (feat. Cee-Lo)" Harry Connick, Jr. *"Blue Light, Red Light (Someone's There)" Consumed *"Heavy Metal Winner" *"Ready To Strike" *"Pigs For A Brew" *"Bye Bye Fatman" *"Bigger Shoe" *"Sunny Side Up" *"Butter Side Down" *"Do The Duchess" *"Chop Suicide" *"Promoter Head" *"Glory Hole" *"Gentle Persuasion" *"Odd Man Out" *"Hello Sailor" Alice Cooper *"B.B. On Mars" *"Blue Turk" *"Desperado" *"Earwigs to Eternity" *"Great American Success Story" *"Gutter Cat vs. The Jets" *"Killer" *"No Longer Umpire" *"Second Coming" *"Sing Low, Sweet Cheerio" *"Teenage Lament '74" *"Unfinished Sweet" *"Zorro's Ascent" Billy Corgan *"A100" *"Dia" *"Mina Loy (M.O.H.)" (subtitle stands for "my old heart" which does appear) *"Strayz" Chris Cornell *"Preaching The End of the World" (chorus has lyrics "It's just the end of the world") *"Prophecy" Elvis Costello *"Couldn't Call It Unexpected" Counting Crows *"A Mona Lisa" *"A Murder of One" *"Carriage" *"Speedway" *"Suffocate" Country Joe and the Fish *"Not So Sweet Martha Lorraine" The Cowsills *"The Rain, the Park and Other Things" The Cranberries *"Daffodil Lament" *"Sunday" Cradle of Filth *"A Bruise Upon the Silent Moon" *"A Dream of Wolves in the Snow" *"Absinthe with Faust" *"An Enemy Led the Tempest" *"Bathory Aria" *"Beauty Slept in Sodom" *"Carrion" *"Coffin Fodder" *"Damned in Any Language (A Plague On Words)" *"Dawn of Eternity" *"Dinner at Deviant's Palace" *"Doberman Pharaoh" *"End of Daze" *"English Fire" *"For Those Who Died" *"Fraternally Yours, 666" *"Funeral in Carpathia" *"Imperium Tenebrarum" *"Lustmord and Wargasm (The Lick of Carnivorous Winds)" *"Lustmord and Wargasm II (The Reclicking of Cadaverous Wounds)" *"Malice Through The Looking Glass" *"Nocturnal Supremacy" *"Pervert's Church (From the Cradle to Deprave)" *"Presents from the Poison-Hearted" *"Saffron's Curse" *"Satanic Mantra" *"Satyriasis" *"Serpent Tongue" (however there are background vocals in the chorus chanting 'serpentongue') *"She Mourns a Lengthening Shadow" *"Suicide and Other Comforts" *"Swansong for a Raven" *"Tearing the Veil from Grace" *"The Principle of Evil Made Flesh" *"The Promise of Fever" *"The Raping of Faith" *"The Smoke of Her Burning" *"Thirteen Autumns and a Widow" *"To Eve the Art of Witchcraft" *"Tortured Soul Asylum" *"Twisting Further Nails" Brenda Craven *"End of the Tail" *"Haunted" Creed * "Ode" Cream *"Badge" *"Deserted Cities of the Heart" *"Doing That Scrapeyard Thing" *"N.S.U." *"Outside Woman Blues" *"Politician" (the second verse includes the lyric "I'm a political man," but not "politician" itself) *"S.W.L.A.B.R." David Crosby *"Triad" Crosby, Stills and Nash *"Suite:Judy Blue Eyes" Sheryl Crow *"The Book" line is "I read your book..." The Cult *"She Sells Sanctuary" ("Sanctuary" is there, but not the rest) The Cure *"Adonais" *"A Pink Dream" *"Cut Here" *"Disintegration" *"Halo" *"Home" *"Homesick" *"In Between Days" *"Kyoto Song" *"Lovesong" *"Lullaby" *"M" *"Ocean" *"Open" *"Plainsong" *"Pornography" *"Possession" *"Primary" *"Splintered In Her Head" *"The Exploding Boy" *"The Figurehead" *"The Perfect Girl" *"Untitled" *"Waiting" *"Wendy Time" Custom Floor *"Black Hole" *"Cheerleader" *"Drive-By" *"Ethereal" *"Extinct" *"Regular Rock" *"Solar Power" *"With the Grain" D Daft Punk *"Daftendirekt" *"Digital Love" *"Superheroes" Charlie Daniels *"Uneasy Rider" The Darkness *"Knockers" *"Seemed Like A Good Idea At The Time" (The song says "Seemed Like Such A Good Idea At The Time") *"Bareback" Daryll-Ann *"Surely Justice" Dashboard Confessional *"A Plain Morning" *"Age Six Racer" *"Ender Will Save Us All" *"Rapid Hope Loss" *"Shirts and Gloves" *"Swiss Army Romance" De la Soul *"Ring Ring Ring" Dead Kennedys *"A Child And His Lawnmower" *"Funland at the Beach" *"Kinky Sex Makes the World Go Round" *"Police Truck" *"Religious Vomit" *"Saturday Night Holocaust" *"Straight A's" *"We've Got a Bigger Problem Now" (alternate version of "California Über Alles," a line that is in both versions) *"The Prey" Death By Stereo *"No Shirt, No Shoes, No Salvation" *"Porno, Sex, Drugs, Lies, Money, And Your Local Government" *"You Mess With One Bean, You Mess With the Whole Burrito" Death Cab for Cutie *"Company Calls Epilogue" *"Death of an Interior Decorator" *"Debate Exposes Doubt" *"Expo '86" *"For What Reason" *"Lightness" *"Little Fury Bugs" *"Lowell, MA" (does contain "You swallowed the last of free MA.") *"No Joy in Mudville" *"Pictures in an Exhibition" *"President of What?" *"Scientist Studies" *"Song for Kelly Huckaby" *"Stability" (does contain "All our stable mates") *"Steadier Footing" *"The Employment Pages" *"Title and Registration" *"Title Track" *"Transatlanticism" *"Two Cars" Death From Above 1979 *"Black History Month" *"Cold War" (lyrics: "This war is cold and silent") *"Dead Womb" *"Do It!" *"Go Home, Get Down" ("go home" is mentioned, but never "get down") *"Little Girl" *"Losing Friends" (lyrics: "if I lose my friends") *"Sexy Results" *"You're A Woman, I'm A Machine" Deep Purple *"Anthem" Deftones *"Be Quiet & Drive" *"Digital Bath" *"Elite" *"Feiticeira" *"Korea" *"Lotion" *"Minerva" *"Minus Blindfold" *"Pink Maggit" *"Rx Queen" *"Seven Words" *"Teenager" Delerium *"Duende" *"Enchanted" *"Euphoria (Firefly)" (Firefly appears but not Euphoria) *"Fallen Icons" *"Flowers Become Screens" *"Innocente" *"Poem for Byzantium" *"Wisdom" The Delgados *"13 Gliding Principles" *"All You Need Is Hate" (Although the lyrics say "You ask me what you need, hate is all you need") *"American Trilogy" *"And So The Talking Stopped" *"Child Killers" *"Get Action!" *"Knowing When To Run"* *"Never Look At The Sun" *"No Danger" *"Pull The Wires From The Wall" *"Repeat Failure" *"The Drowning Years" *"The Past that Suits You Best" Demons and Wizards *"Lunar Lament" Depeche Mode *"Any Second Now (Voices)" *"Blue Dress" *"Freestate" *"Goodnight Lovers" *"I Sometimes Wish I Was Dead" *"Ice Machine" *"Puppets" *"Shout!" *"Enjoy The Silence" Single edit only. It appears on the LP version. John Denver *"Annie's Song" The Descendents *"Hope" dEUS *"Almost White" *"The Horror Partyjokes" *"Include Me Out" *"Let's See Who Goes Down First" *"Little Ghost" *"Magdalena" *"Nightshopping" *"Nine Threads" *"One Advice, Space" *"Put The Freaks Up Front" *"Sun Ra" *"Void" Devics *"Key" Bruce Dickinson *"Freak" *"Tolec 7 Arrival" *"Welcome to the Pit" (the song includes both "Come on down to the Pit" and "Welcome to the hard place", but doesn't contain the title) *"The Alchemist Dido *"Honestly OK" Die Ärzte *"1/2 Lovesong" *"Anti-Zombie" *"Aus dem Tagebuch eines Amokläufers" *"Biergourmet" *"Bravopunks" *"Der Infant" *"Der Misanthrop" *"Der Optimist" *"Die Einsamkeit des Würstchens" *"Ein Lächeln (für jeden Tag deines Lebens)" *"Goldenes Handwerk" *"Hair Today, Gone Tomorrow" *"Ignorama" *"Kamelralley" *"Look, Don't Touch" *"Lovepower" *"Medusa-Man (Serienmörder Ralf)" *"Mein Freund Michael" *"Motherfucker 666" *"N 48.3" *"Omaboy" *"Onprangering" *"Piercing" *"Pro-Zombie" *"Rebell" *"Rock Rendezvous" *"Schneller leben" *"Straight outta Bückeburg" *"Super Drei" *"T-Error" *"Trick 17 m. S." Ani DiFranco *"Good, Bad, Ugly" Dimmu Borgir *"Progenies Of The Great Apocalypse" Dinosaur Jr. *"Just Like Heaven" (Originally by The Cure, the Dinosaur Jr. cover cuts off before the words "Just Like Heaven") *"Kracked" *"Little Fury Things" *"SludgeFeast" *"Start Choppin'" The Dillinger Escape Plan *"43% Burnt" *"4th Grade Dropout" *"Abe the Cop" *"Baby's First Coffin" *"Caffeine" *"Cleopatra's Sling" *"Clip the Apex... Follow Instruction *"Destro's Secret" *"Highway Robbery" *"I Love Secret Agents" *"Monticello" *"Panasonic Youth" *"Phone Home" *"Sandbox Magician" *"Setting Fire to Sleeping Giants" *"Sunshine the Werewolf" *"The Mullet Burden" *"The Running Board" *"Three For Flinching (Revenge Of The Porno Clowns)" *"Van Damsel" *"Variations On A Cocktail Dress" *"When Good Dogs Do Bad Things" Dillinger Four *"#51 Dick Butkus" *"A Floater Left With Pleasure in the Executive Washroom" *"All Rise For the Rational Anthem" *"An American Banned" *"Are You the Motherfucker With the Bannana" *"Bite the Curb, Bite the Curb" *"D4= Putting the 'F' Back Into Art" *"Define 'Learning Disorder'" *"Doublewhiskeycokenoice" *"Farts Are Jazz to Assholes" *"Fire Side Chat" *"Like Sprewells on a Wheelchair" *"Mosh For Jesus" *"New Punk Fashions For the Spring Formal" *"Our Science is Tight" *"Portrait of the Artist as a Fucking Asshole" *"Superpowers Enable Me to Blend in With Machinery" *"Twenty One Said Three Times Quickly" The Disabled *"BITCHSLAP" *"A Guy Named Ray (took my baby away)" *"Nacho De Gaio" *"TITS GET HOTTT!!!" *"No moleste el GATO spectacular" *"ODIE 1 CANOLI" *"A SpoONFUL of Sugar HELPS The Punk ROCK Go DowN" *"Buttermilk SUNDAE 1-2-3-4" *"CIRQUE du SO GAY" Distillers, The *"Beat Your Heart Out" *"Hall of Mirrors" *"Seneca Falls" *"The Hunger" *"The Young Crazed Peeling" Disturbed *"A Welcome Burden" *"Bound" *"Conflict" *"Glass Shatters" *"Numb" *"Violence Fetish" *"Voices" (says "I can hear the voice") The Ditty Bops *"Ooh La La" *"Walk or Ride" *"Wishful Thinking" Dixie Chicks *"Truth No. 2" *"White Trash Wedding" Siobhan Donaghy *"Iodine" *"Man Without Friends" *"Suasex" Doobie Brothers *"Toulouse Street" The Doors *"Horse Latitudes" *"Peace Frog" *"The Wasp (Texas Radio and the Big Beat)" Lyrics:"Let Me Tell You About Texas Radio And The Big Beat" No mention of the Wasp *"Alabama Song" Dr. Dre *"Bang Bang" (contains sound effect which this phrase is an onomatopeia of) *"(Fuck Wit) Dre Day (And Everybody's Celebratin')" *"Murder Ink" DragonForce *"Black Winter Night" (album version) Dream Theater *"A Change of Seasons" *"Honor Thy Father" *"Panic Attack" *"Regression" *"Scarred" *"Through My Words" *"Six Degrees of Inner Turbulence" (The song is divided into single songs, which each has an own name. Their names are mentioned, but not the name of whole epic.) *"The Great Debate" *"Ice Queen" Dredg *"Convalescent" *"Lechium" *"Ode to the Sun" *"Penguins In the Desert" *"Sanzen" *"Scissor Lock" *"Yatahaze" Dropkick Murphys *"A Few Good Men" *"Boston Asphalt" *"Fightstarter Karaoke" *"Homeward Bound" *"The Gauntlet" *"Upstarts and Broken Hearts" Drowningman Much like New Order and The Smashing Pumpkins, Drowningman are infamous for having obtuse song titles, and are often given credit for making it a tradition in modern hardcore and metalcore to use song titles only vaguely related or completely unrelated to the actual song lyrics. A few choices: *"A Quick Prayer To the Patron Saint of Dirty Rest Area Bathrooms and Clean Getaways" *"Busy Signal At the Suicide Hotline" *"Drowningman Dance Party, Bring Your Own Bodybag" *"Dude Status: Revoked" *"How They Light Cigarettes In Prison" *"If God Loves A Winner, Then He's Going To Want To Fuck Me In A Minute (Born To Break Even)" *"Last Weeks Minutes From the Secret Society of Your Friends That Actually Hate You" *"Luck, Love, Life Time Guarantees and Other Things Assholes Believe In" *"Mail Order Kidney" *"My First Restraining Order" *"The Unbearable Burden of Always Being Right" *"White People Are Stupid" Drowning Pool *"Mute" Duran Duran *"Bomb" *"Capitol Chill" *"Careless Memories" *"The Chauffeur" *"Decadance" *"Drive By" *"Palomino" *"The Seventh Stranger" *"Skin Divers" *"To Whom It May Concern" *"Tempted" *"Vertigo (Do the Demolition)" *"UMF" *"What Happens Tomorrow" Ian Dury *"Jack Shit George" Bob Dylan *"4th Time Around" *"Ballad in Plain D" *"Ballad of a Thin Man" *"From a Buick 6" *"Highway 61 Revisited" *"I Shall Be Free" *"It Takes a Lot to Laugh, It Takes a Train to Cry" *"Just Like Tom Thumb's Blues" *"Love Minus Zero/No Limit" *"Most Likely You'll Go Your Way an I'll Go Mine" *"On the Road Again" *"Positively 4th Street" *"Rainy Day Women #12 and #35" *"Romance in Durango" *"She Belongs to Me" *"Spanish Harlem Incident" *"Subterranean Homesick Blues" *"Temporary Like Achilles" *"The Lonesome Death of Hattie Carroll" E The Eagles *"The King of Hollywood" *"The Last Resort" earthtone9 *"alpha hi" *"approx. purified" *"binary101" *"evil crawling i" *"p.r.d. chaos" *"star damage for beginners" *"walking day" *"yellow fever" *"sand (spiral/prophet)" *"intonegrateattached" *"3rd ripple in (wove)" *"leadfoot" *"cracked hands, dry face" *"lo-def(inition) discord" *"vitriolic hsf" *"orchid frequency" *"zechariah rush (uru shalom har meggidon)" *"off kilter" *"i nagual eye" *"serpentine placement" *"nameless (the 4th and the 10th)" *"revelation" *"house of leaves" *"amnesia" Easyworld *"Armistice" *"2nd Amendment" *"Saddest Song" *"Lights Out" Julia Ecklar *"Born Again Trek" *"Fallen Angel" *"One Final Lesson" *"The Phoenix" *"Terminus Est" *"Temper of Revenge" *"The Wreck of Apollo XIII" *"The Eternal Flame" Editors *"Bullets" *"Munich" Kathleen Edwards *"12 Bellevue" *"Westby" Eels *"Dead of Winter" *"Efils' God" *"Elizabeth on the Bathroom Floor" *"Manchild" *"My Descent Into Madness" *"P.S. You Rock My World" *"Souljacker Pt. 1" Electrasy *"Bussed Out" Suzette Haden Elgin and Randy Farran *"Mary O'Parody" Elliott *"Alchemy as a Rhythm" *"As Arson" *"Bleed In Breathe Out" *"Carving Oswego" *"Dionysus Burning" *"Dying Midwestern" *"Every Train That Passes" *"Halfway Pretty" *"Lipstick Stigmata" *"Safety Pin Explanation" *"Second Story Skyscraper" *"Speed of Film" *"Superstitions in Travel" *"Ten Cent Inquiry" *"Waiting While Under Paralysis" *"The Watermark High" Embrace *"I Hope You're Happy Now" (Lyrics say "I just hope you're happy now") *"Higher Sights" *"Make It Last" *"Many Will Learn" (Lyrics say "Many would learn..." *"New Adam New Eve" (Lyrics say "Every Adam, every Eve") *"One Big Family" *"The Good Will Out" (Lyrics say "The good will come out") Emerson, Lake and Palmer *"The Endless Enigma" *"Karn Evil 9" *"The Mass" *"Pirates" *"Tarkus" *"Trilogy" Eminem *"Encore" *"Role Model" *"Under the Influence" *"Guilty Conscience" ( The word "conscience" appears several times, although "guilty" does not) *"Drug Ballad" Enigma *"Silent Warrior" Brian Eno * "Here Come the Warm Jets" * "Back In Judy's Jungle" * "Third Uncle" * "The True Wheel" * "Golden Hours" * "Sky Saw" * "Ali Click" Enya *"Book of Days" (Gaelic version from original "Shepherd Moons" release) *"Evacuee" *"Exile" *"Pax Deorum" Erasure *"Love is a Loser" *"Pistol" *"The Circus" *"Spiralling" Eskimo Joe *"Ruby Wednesday" Melissa Etheridge *"Royal Station 4/16" Evanescence *"Field of Innocence" *"My Immortal" *"Haunted" *"October" *"Exodus" *"So Close" *"Understanding" Eve 6 *"Arch Drive Goodbye" *"Hokis" *"Leech" *"Nocturnal" *"Showerhead" *"Tongue Tied" Everclear *"The Good Witch of the North" *"Santa Monica" The subtitle, "watch the world die", does appear in the lyrics *"Why I Don't Believe in God" Every Time I Die *"Ebolarama" *"Floater" *"Romeo A Go-Go *"She's My Rushmore" F Donald Fagen *"I.G.Y." Faith No More *"Carahlo Vaodor" *"Cuckoo For Caca" *"Epic" (Can be heard in the background vocals during the chorus) *"Faster Disco" *"Jizzlobber"* *"King For A Day" *"Malpractice" *"Naked In Front Of The Computer" *"RV" *"Zombie Eaters" *"The Crab Song" *"R 'n' R" *"Pristina" *"Stripsearch" *"The Big Kahuna" The Fall *"Bill Is Dead" *"Craigness" *"Crop-Dust" *"D.I.Y. Meat" *"4 1/2 Inch" *"Gut Of The Quantifier" *"Hot Runes" *"Hurricane Edward" *"Neighbourhood Of Infinity" *"Pine Leaves" *"Shake-Off" *"Spencer Must Die" *"To Nkroachment: Yarbles" *"W.B" Fall Out Boy *"7 Minutes in Heaven (Atavan Halen)" *"A Little Less 'Sixteen Candles', a Little More 'Touch Me'" *"Champagne for My Real Friends, Real Pain for My Sham Friends" *"Chicago Is So Two Years Ago" *"Grand Theft Autumn (Where Is Your Boy?)" ("Grand Theft Autumn" isn't mentioned, but "Where is your boy?" is) *"Grenade Jumper" *"Homesick at Space Camp" *"I Slept With Someone in Fall Out Boy and All I Got Was This Stupid Song Written About Me" *"I've Got a Dark Alley & a Bad Idea That Says You Should Shut Your Mouth (Summer Song)" *"It's Not a Side Effect of the Cocaine. I Am Thinking It Must Be Love" *"Moving Pictures" *"My Heart Is the Worst Kind of Weapon" *"Nobody Puts Baby in the Corner" *"Of All the Gin Joints in All the World" *"Our Lawyer Made Us Change the Name of This Song So We Wouldn't Get Sued" *"Pretty in Punk" *"Reinventing the Wheel to Run Myself Over" *"Sending Postcards from a Plane Crash (Wish You Were Here)" *"Short, Fast & Loud" *"Sophomore Slump or Comeback of the Year" *"Tell That Mick He Just Made My List of Things to Do Today" *"The Patron Saint of Liars & Fakes" *"The Pros & Cons of Breathing" *"The World's Not Waiting (for Five Tired Boys & a Broken Down Van)" Fastball *"Damaged Goods" *"Seattle" *"Sweetwater, Texas" Fatboy Slim *"Gangster Tripping" *"Don't Let The Man Get You Down" *"Kalifornia" *"Love Island" *"North West Three" *"Song for Chesh" *"Song for Shelter" *"Soul Surfing" *"The Rockafeller Skank" *"Ya Mama" Fear Before The March Of Flames *"237" *"A Shoreline Perspective" *"Absolutely Fabulous and Me" *"Consequences David, You'll Meet Your Fate In The Styx"(though the name David is used several times) *"Fashion Tips Baby" *"Girls Got a Face Like Murder" *"Given To Dreams Of What Shall Never Happen" *"Go Wash Your Mouth Out...I Don't Know Where It's Been" *"Hey Kids I'm A Computer...Stop All The Downloading" *"Law of Averages" *"Motelroom. Grandpiano" *"On the Bright Side, She Could Choke" *"Sarha Goldfarb, Where Are Your Manners" *"Should Have Stayed In The Shallows" *"The 20th Century Was Entirely Mine" *"The God Awful Truth" *"The Lisbon Girls, Oh The Lisbon Girls" *"The Long Road To The Middle" *"The Story of the Curious Oysters" *"What Happens In Vegas, Stays In Vegas" *"Whiskey's Alright In It's Place, But It's Place Is In Hell" Fear Factory *"0-0 {Where Evil Dwells)" Not sure about this one as "Where Evil Dwells" is sung but never "0-0" *"540,000 Degrees Fahrenheit" *"A Therapy For Pain" *"Archetype" *"Big Gods/Raped Souls" *"Body Hammer" *"Concreto" "Concrete" is sung but never the word "Concreto". *"Cyberwaste" *"Demanufacture" *"Echoes of Innocence" *"Flesh Hold" *"H-K (Hunter-Killer)" *"Hi-Tech Hate" *"Invisible Wounds (Dark Bodies)" *"Leechmaster" *"Lifeblind" *"Martyr" *"Piss Christ" This song and "Pisschrist" are indeed 2 different songs. *"Pisschrist" *"Replica" *"Sangre de Ninos" *"Securitron (Police State 2000)" *"Self Bias Resistor" *"Smasher/Devourer" *"Undercurrent" *"Zero Signal" Feeder *"Elegy" *"Spill" *"Yesterday Went Too Soon" *"So Well" *"Just A Day" *"Forget About Tomorrow" *"Helium" *"Pilgrim Soul" *"Crowd of Stars" *"Shatter" Ferron *"Alice Says Yes" *"Knot 53" *"Proud Crowd/Pride Cried" *"The Return" *"Testimony" Filter *"Captain Bligh" *"Columbind" *"Consider This" *"Dose" *"Gerbil" *"It's Over" *"Jurassitol" *"My Long Walk to Jail" *"Spent" *"The Missing" *"Welcome to the Fold" Finch *"Apologetic Theory" *"Bitemarks and Bloodstains" *"The Casket of Roderic Usher" *"Dreams of Psilocybin" *"Ender" *"Frail" *"Grey Matter" *"Miro" *"New Beginnings" *"Post Script" *"Ravenous" *"Revelation: Song" *"Three Simple Words" The Fine Print *"1995 Penny" *"As Soon As" *"Gravity Well" Finger Eleven *"Condenser" *"Costume for a Gutterball" *"Shudder" *"Swallowtail" *"Thousand Mile Wish" *"Tip" Fischerspooner *"The 15th" *"Fucker" Fish *"The Perception of Johnny Punter" *"Tara" Leslie Fish *"The Discards" *"Fellowship Going South" *"Firestorm" *"Hope Eyrie" *"The Horse-Tamer's Daughter" *"Neutral Zone, Romulan View" *"Route 40" (sometimes miscalled "The Tucumcari-Albuquerque-Flagstaff-Phoenix Run", which does appear) *"Zero Game" (sometimes miscalled "Vengeance Is Mine", which does appear) Five for Fighting *"Michael Jordan" *"Superman" (The subtitle, "It's Not Easy", does appear in the lyrics) Five Iron Frenzy *"All That Is Good" *"Anchors Away" *"Faking Life" *"Fistful of Sand" *"Milestone" *"Old West" *"Something Like Laughter" *"Where Is Micah?" *"You Probably Shouldn't Move Here" The 5,6,7,8's *"Bond Girl" The Flaming Lips *"Superhumans" *"Slow-Nerve Action" *"Ego Tripping at the Gates of Hell" (the chorus does mention "ego trippin'", but there is no reference to "the gates of hell") *"Hells Angels Cracker Factory" *"Drug Machine In Heaven" *"Chrome Plated Suicide" Flanders & Swann *"Too Many Cookers" Flipper *"Living For The Depression" Flotsam And Jetsam *"Doomsday For The Deceiver" *"Dream Scrape" *"Frustrate" *"Metalshock" *"Secret Square" *"Toast" *"Weather To Do" Ben Folds *"Fred Jones, Pt. 2" *"Hiro's Song" *"Prison Food" Foo Fighters *"Hey, Johnny Park!" *"Friend Of A Friend" *"New Way Home" (lyrics: "I felt like this on my way home") *"Oh, George" *"Weenie Beenie" For Squirrels *"Mighty K.C." * "Disenchanted" * "Stark Pretty" David Ford *"State Of The Union" 4 Non Blondes *"What's Up?" (closest lyric: "What's going on?") Bob Franke *"Thanksgiving Eve" Frankie Valli & The Four Seasons *"Opus 17 (Don't You Worry 'Bout Me) Franz Ferdinand *"Auf Achse" *"Truck Stop" Frenzal Rhomb *"I Went Out with a Hippy and Now I Love Everyone Except Her" From Autumn To Ashes *"The After Dinner Payback" Funkadelic *"Mommy, What's a Funkadelic?" Further Seems Forever *"Madison Prep" *"Monachetti" *"On Legendary" *"The Bradley" G Garbage *"#1 Crush" *"Parade" *"Subhuman" *"Supervixen" *"Sex Never Goes Out Of Fashion" *"Temptation Waits" fact, It's only whispered *"Tornado" *"Vow" Gatas Parlament *"Stem Gatas Parlament" Gaye Bykers On Acid *"Candle" Genesis *"In The Wilderness" *"Window" *"Stagnation" *"Dusk" *"The Knife" *"The Musical Box" *"For Absent Friends" *"The Return of the Giant Hogweed" *"The Fountain of Salmacis" *"Time Table" *"Can-Utility and the Coastliners" *"Supper's Ready" (Although 2 suppers are mentioned on the lyrics -and it is clear that both are "ready"- the actual title never appears) *"Firth of Fifth" *"Aisle of Plenty" *"The Chamber of 32 Doors" *"Dance On A Volcano" *"Squonk" *"A Trick Of The Tail" (A "trick of the eye" is mentioned) *"Los Endos" (Yes, it has lyrics. References "Supper's Ready" and ex-member Peter Gabriel's "Solsbury Hill": "There's an angel stading in the sun/ freed to get back home") *"One For The Vine" (A vine is mentioned) *"Afterglow" *"Down and Out" *"Undertow" *"Snowbound" *"Deep In The Motherlode" *"The Lady Lies" *"Behind the Lines" *"Duchess" *"Guide Vocal" *"Heathaze" *"Duke's Travels" (Yes, it has lyrics. References "Guide Vocal") *"A Winter's Tale" *"Image Blown Out" *"Twilight Alehouse" *"The Mystery Of The Flannan Isle Lighthouse" *"Hair On The Arms And Legs" *"Inside And Out" *"Vancouver" Gentle Giant *"Alucard" The Get Up Kids *"Action and Action" *"Campfire Kansas" Girls Aloud *"Mars Attack" Glassjaw *"Ape Dos Mil" *"Babe" *"Cosmopolitan Bloodloss" *"Everything You Ever Wanted To Know About Silence" *"Gillette Cavalcade Of Sports" *"Her Middle Name Was Boom" *"Hotel Of The White Locust" *"Hurting And Shoving" *"Lovebites And Razorlines" *"Majour" *"Mu Empire" *"Must've Run All Day" *"Piano" *"Pretty Lush" *"Radio Cambodia" *"Siberian Kiss" *"Stuck Pig" *"Tip Your Bartender" *"Trailer Park Jesus" *"Two Tabs Of Mescaline" *"When One Eight Becomes Two Zeros" Godsmack *"Whatever" *"Touche" *"Asleep" (The acoustic version of "Awake") Goo Goo Dolls *"Hate This Place" *"Iris" *"Acoustic #3" *"22 Seconds" *"Hey" Good Charlotte *"Emotionless" *"Festival Song" Good Riddance *"Heresy, Hypocrisy And Revenge" Matthew Good *"House of Smoke and Mirrors" *"Near Fantastica" *"Pledge of Allegiance" Matthew Good Band *"Anti-Pop" *"Failing the Rorschach Test" *"The Fine Art of Falling Apart" *"Flashdance II" *"Flight Recorder From Viking 7" *"The Inescapable Us" *"I, the Throw Away" *"Life Beyond the Minimum Safe Distance" *"My Life as a Circus Clown" *"Running For Home" *"Suburbia" *"Tripoli" *"The Workers Sing A Song Of Mass Production" Gorillaz *"19-2000" *"5/4" *"Bill Murray" *"Clint Eastwood" *"Dirty Harry" *"Don Quixote's Christmas Bonanza" *"Double Bass" *"El Mañana" *"Every Planet We Reach is Dead" *"Feel Good Inc." *"Faust" *"Fire Coming Out of the Monkey's Head" *"Hip Albatross" *"Intro" *"Latin Simone" *"Left Hand Suzuki Method" *"Man Research" *"Mix 2" *"Mr. Softy's Balloon Race" *"New Genious" *"Punk" *"Re-Hash" *"Sound Check" *"Slow Country" *"The Sounder" Green Day *"16" *"409 In Your Coffeemaker" *"Android" *"Armatage Shanks" *"At the Library" *"Bab's Uvula Who?" *"Basket Case" *"Brain Stew" *"Brat" *"Burnout" *"Do Da Da" *"Dry Ice" *"East Jesus Nowhere" *"Emenius Sleepus" *"Going to Pasalacqua" *"Good Riddance (Time of Your Life)" *"Governator" *"Green Day" *"Having a Blast" *"Homecoming" *"J.A.R." *"Jackass" *"Jaded" *"Letterbomb" *"Longview" *"One for the Razorbacks" *"Panic Song" *"Paper Lanterns" *"Platypus (I Hate You)" *"Poprocks & Coke" *"Private Ale" *"Pulling Teeth" *"Road to Acceptance" *"Sassafras Roots" *"Strangeland" *"Stuck With Me" *"The Grouch" *"The Judge's Daughter" *"Who Wrote Holden Caulfield?" Nanci Griffith *"Love at the Five and Dime" Groove Armada *"At The River" Guster *"Cocoon" *"Happy Frappy" Guttermouth *"Campfire Girl #62" *"Lipstick" Guns N' Roses *"Estranged" GWAR *"Captain Crunch" *"Escape From The Mooselodge" *"Fire In The Loins" *"Pussy Planet" H Hall & Oates *"Bad Habits and Infections" Roy Hamilton *"Ebb Tide" Emmylou Harris *"Before Believing" *"Calling My Children Home" *"Defying Gravity" *"Hot Burrito #2" *"Juanita" *"Montana Cowgirl" *"Pancho & Lefty" *"Sin City" *"Son of a Rotten Gambler" George Harrison *"Rocking Chair in Hawaii" *"Run of the Mill" Alex Harvey *"Vambo Marble Eye" Harvey Danger *"Meetings with Remarkable Men (Show Me the Hero)" (does contain the line "Show me a hero") *"Problems and Bigger Ones" (does contain the line "We'll have problems, yeah, then we'll have bigger ones") *"Terminal Annex" *"Flagpole Sitta" Hawthorne Heights *"Niki FM" *"Ohio Is For Lovers" *"Screenwriting An Apology" *"Speeding Up The Octaves" *"The Transition" *"Blue Burns Orange" Heathen *"Heathen" *"Heathen's Song" *"Opiate Of The Masses" *"Morbid Curiosity" *"World's End" *"Empty Nothingness" Heaven 17 *"Penthouse and Pavement" Heavenly *"Atta Girl" *"Hearts and Crosses" *"Mark Angel" *"Me and My Madness" *"Modestic" *"She and Me" *"Skipjack" *"Sperm Meets Egg, So What?" *"Three Star Compartment" *"Tool" Hell Is For Heroes *"Five Kids Go" *"Folded Paper Figures" *"Kamichi" *"Night Vision" *"Quiet Riot" *"Sick/Happy" *"Three Of Clubs" *"You Drove Me To It" Helmet *"Biscuits for Smut" *"Milquetoast" *"Role Model" *"Rollo" *"The Silver Hawaiian" *"Vaccination" Don Henley *"Month of Sundays" Joe Henry *"Great Lake" *"Like She Was a Hammer" *"Richard Pryor Addresses A Tearful Nation" Kristin Hersh *"William's Cut" *"White Suckers" Bobby Hendricks *"Psycho" His Infernal Majesty *"Borellus" *"The Phantom Gate" *"Stigmata Diaboli" *"I've Crossed Oceans of Wine To Find You" Hole *"Celebrity Skin" *"Use Once & Destroy" Hootie & The Blowfish *"Hannah Jane" *"Sad Caper" *"Tootie" Hooverphonic *"2 Wicky" *"Wardrope" *"Plus Profond" *"Cinderella" *"Nr 9" *"Sarangi" *"Someone" Johnny Horton *"Battle of New Orleans" (Only thing was mentioned was "town of New Orleans.") Julia Ward Howe *"Battle Hymn of the Republic" (1861) I I Killed the Prom Queen *"Forgiveness is Murder" *"Roses, Postcards and Machine Gun Kisses" Janis Ian *"Page Nine" Idlewild *"American English" *"The Bronze Medal" Imperial Teen *"Blaming the Baby" *"Copafeelia" *"Ivanka" *"Mr & Mrs" *"My Spy" *"Open Season" *"Pig Latin" *"Tippy Tap" Impossible Recording Machine *"Comfort" *"Damage" *"Dark Side Of The Sun" *"Giving Tree" *"Interference" *"Medicine" *"Shutdown" *"The Darkest Sun" In Flames *"Biosphere" *"Clay Man" *"Colony" *"Dead End" *"Dead Eternity" *"December Flower" *"Dial 595 - Escape" *"Dismiss The Cynic" *"Drifter" *"Egonomic" *"Everlost (part I)" *"Everlost (part II)" *"F®iend" *"Goliaths Disarm Their Davids" *"Jester Script Transfigured" *"Metaphor" *"Minus" *"Pacing Death's Trail" *"Resin" *"Starforsaken" *"System" *"Transparent" *"Trigger" *"Versus Terminus" *"Worlds Within The Margin" *"Zombie Inc." Incubus *"Agoraphobia" *"Aqueous Transmission" *"Calgone" *"Summer Romance (Anti-Gravity Love Song)" (only "anti-gravity" is mentioned) *"Talk Shows On Mute" *"Zee Deveel" *"Smile Lines *"Echo" *"Admiration" ("admire" is sung, but not "admiration") Indigo Girls *"Reunion" *"Virginia Woolf" Jim Infantino *"A Little Philosophy is a Dangerous Thing" InMe *"Crushed Like Fruit" *"Energy" *"Firefly" *"Gelosea" *"Ice Warm" *"Natural" *"Trenches" *"Web" *"Underdose" Interpol *"PDA" *"Roland" *"Obstacle 1" *"Obstacle 2" (This song is unrelated to "Obstacle 1") *"The New" *"Leif Erikson" *"Next Exit" *"Evil" *"Narc" *"Take You On A Cruise" *"Public Pervert" *"C'mere" *"A Time To Be So Small" *"Song Seven" INXS *"Pretty Vegas" *"The Loved One" Iron Maiden *"Another Life" *"Fates Warning" *"Flight of Icarus" *"Innocent Exile" *"Killers" (The word killer appears several times but the word "killers" does not appear.) *"No Prayer for the Dying" *"Prodigal Son" *"Prowler" *"Purgatory" *"Rainmaker" *"Remember Tomorrow" *"Revelations" *"Still Life" *"The Aftermath" *"The Angel and the Gambler" *"The Apparition" *"The Clairvoyant" *"The Duellists" *"The Mercenary" *"The Trooper" *"The Unbeliever" *"To Tame a Land" (Note: Frank Herbert did not agree to allow the band to use the title "Dune", that of the series of books on which this song is based. The song does contain that word.) *"Total Eclipse" J Joe Jackson *"More Is More" *"Tuzla" The Jam *"Absolute Beginners" *"All Mod Cons" *"The Bitterest Pill (I Ever Had To Swallow") (does include "the bitterest pill is hard to swallow" *"Just Who Is The 5 O'Clock Hero?" James *"Afro Lover" *"Alaskan Pipeline" *"Basic Brian" *"English Beefcake" *"Falling Down" *"Five-O" *"Greenpeace" *"P.S." *"Seven" *"The Shining" *"Skindiving" *"Skullduggery" *"Stripmining" *"Vervaceous" Jamiroquai *"Blow Your Mind" (contains the lyric "you blow my mind") *"Main Vein" *"Manifest Destiny" (contains the lyric "destiny will manifest in time") Jane's Addiction "Ted, Just Admit it..." "Then She Did..." "Up The Beach" Jars of Clay *"The Edge of Water" *"Faith Enough" (both words appear in different lines of the chorus, but never together) *"Five Candles (You Were There)" ("You were there" is contained in the chorus, but there is no mention of "Five candles") *"Four Seven" *"Goodbye, Goodnight" ("Goodbye" is sung, but "Goodnight" is not) *"Hymn" *"Liquid" *"Love Song For A Savior" *"Portrait of an Apology" *"Sad Clown" *"The Coffee Song" (This song is often referred to as being subtitled "Good Goffee, Strong Coffee", but has been officially titled "The Coffee Song" Ja Rule *"Mesmerize" (featuring Ashanti) *"Wonderful" ("I wonder", "wonderin'", "it's a wonder why" etc. appears, but not the word "wonderful") (featuring R. Kelly and Ashanti) Jake the Flying Rake's Nitrogen Band *"A Simple Song For The Simple Minded" *"A Summertime Car Accident In Tempe, Arizona" *"The Answer Is C" *"Vending Mchinery / Hotel Music" *"Ekin Gruten... His Stuff's Still Cold..." James Gang *"The Bomber" Jethro Tull *"Dharma for One" *"For a 1000 Mothers" *"Cheap Day Return" *"Hymn 43" *"My God" *"Saturation" *"The 3rd Hoorah" *"Scenario" *"Mango Surprise"(it has lyrics...) Jefferson Airplane *"A Small Package of Value Will Come To You Shortly" *"DCBA" *"Rejoyce" *"Triad" *"White Rabbit" Elton John *"Hymn 2000" *"The Greatest Discovery" *"Indian Sunset" *"All The Nasties" *"Goodbye" *"Funeral For A Friend" *"Curtains" *"Border Song" *"Talking Old Soldiers" Jilted John *"Jilted John" The Jimi Hendrix Experience *"1983... (A Merman I Should Turn to Be)" *"Third Stone From The Sun" Jimmy Eat World *"12.23.95" *"A Praise Chorus" *"Anderson Mesa" *"Bleed American" *"Blister" *"Call It in the Air" *"Cautioners" *"Caveman" *"Claire" *"Clarity" *"Crush" *"Digits" *"Disintegration" *"Drugs Or Me" *"For Me This Is Heaven" *"Goodbye Sky Harbor" *"In The Same Room" *"Just Watch The Fireworks" *"Night Drive" *"Polaris" *"Robot Factory" *"Seventeen" *"Table for Glasses" *"Ten" *"The World You Love" (lyrics: "The world we loved forever gone...") *"Thinking, That's All" *"World Is Static" *"Your New Aesthetic" The Jive Five *"My True Story" JJ72 *"Algeria" *"Bumble Bee" *"Improv" *"Long Way South" *"Willow" Billy Joel *"Goodnight Saigon" *"Miami 2017 (Seen The Lights Go Out On Broadway)" (subtitle is mentioned, but not the main title) *"Summer, Highland Falls" *"Scenes from an Italian Restaurant" (mentions "Italian restaurant" but not "scenes from") Jack Johnson *"Cookie Jar" *"Flake" Jon & Vangelis *"Deborah" *"Polonaise" Rickie Lee Jones *"After Hours (Twelve Bars Past Goodnight)" *"On Saturday Afternoons In 1963" Josh Joplin Group *"Dutch Wonderland" *"Phil Ochs" *"Who's Afraid of Thomas Wolfe?" Joy Division *"A Means to an End" *"Atmosphere" *"Atrocity Exhibition" *"Candidate" *"Ceremony" *"Day of the Lords" *"Decades" *"Dead Souls" *"Digital" *"Disorder" *"Exercise One" *"From Safety to Where?" *"Glass" *"Insight" *"Interzone" *"I Remember Nothing" *"New Dawn Fades" *"Passover" *"The Eternal" *"The Kill" *"The Sound Of Music" *"Twenty-Four Hours" *"Warsaw" *"Wilderness" Judas Priest *"Run Of The Mill" *"Winter Retreat" *"Dying To Meet You" *"Dreamer Deceiver" *"Deceiver" *"Call For The Priest" (Song begins with the words "Call for the priest, I'm dying" although the words do not appear in the official printed lyrics) *"Dissident Aggressor" *"Heroes End" *"Rapid Fire" *"Steeler" The Juliana Theory *"August in Bethany" *"Bring It Low" *"Constellation" *"DTM" *"Duane Joseph" *"For Evangeline" *"French Kiss-Off" *"I Love You to Death" *"In a Fraction" *"Into the Dark" *"Leave Like a Ghost" *"P.S. We'll Call You When We Get There" *"Seven Forty Seven" *"Shotgun Serenade" *"Show Me the Money" *"This Is Not A Love Song" *"This Valentine Ain't No Saint" *"To the Tune of 5,000 Screaming Children" *"We Make the Road by Walking" Just Surrender *"What We've Become" *"Forgotten Not Forgiven" *"Is There No Truth In Beauty?" *"She Broke My Heart, So I Broke His Jaw" *"Which Burns More" K Kaiser Chiefs * "Caroline, Yes" Kansas *"The Pinnacle" Kasabian *"Cutt Off" *"Club Foot" *"I.D." *"L.S.F. (Lost Souls Forever) *"Running Battle" *"U.Boat" Katatonia *"In Death, A Song" *"Omerta" *"Stalemate" *"Ghost Of The Sun" *"Complicity" *"Passing Bird" *"Criminals" *"A Premonition" Kayo Dot *"The Manifold Curiosity" *"Marathon" Keane *"Sunshine" *"Untitled 1" Kemopetrol *"Goodbye" *"Hypno Eyes" Kent *"Den osynlige mannen" *"Halka" *"Unprofessional" *"OWC" *"Celsius" *"Bianca" *"Velvet" *"747" *"Ett tidsfördriv att dö för" *"Rollercoaster" *"Cowboys" *"Insekter" *"Visslaren" *"Längtan skala 3:1" *"Noll" *"Önskar att någon" *"Rödljus" *"Bas riff" *"Duett" *"Hur jag fick dig att älska mig" *"FF" *"Socker" *"VinterNoll2" *"Max 500" *"Du var min armé" *"Järnspöken" *"Klåparen" *"Mannen i den vita hatten (16 år senare)" *"Månadens erbjudande" *"Kräm" (Så nära får ingen gå) ("Så nära får ingen gå" appears in the chorus of the song, but not "Kräm") Kidneythieves *"Amnzero" *"K" *"Molten" *"Taxicab Messiah" Killswitch Engage *"The End of Heartache" King Crimson *"Exiles" *"The Night Watch" *"Indiscipline" King Missile *"The Boy Who Ate Lasagna and Could Jump over a Church" *"Domestic Life" *"Ennui" *"Equivalencies" *"Happy Hour" *"Metanoia" *"Psalm" *"Royal Lunch" *"Suggested Response to the Coming Crises" Kiss *"The Oath" Klaatu *"California Jam" *"Mrs. Toad's Cookies" *"Sir Bodsworth Rugglesby III" Klovner i Kamp *"Konger i Kamp" KMFDM *"Brute" *"Craze" *"Dogma" *"Naive" *"Terror" *"Ultra" Bonnie Koloc *"Newport, Aug. 14" Kon Kan *"I Beg Your Pardon" KoЯn *"Helmet In The Bush" *"Chi" *"Lost" *"Good God" *"Ass Itch" *"Sean Olson" *"B.B.K." *"Justin" *"Cameltosis" *"My Gift To You" *"Earache My Eye" *"Trash" *"Tearjerker" Kortatu *"Hernani 15 de julio de 1984" (The title is the town and the date of the event related in the song, none of the words of the title appear in the lyrics) *"Mr. Snoid entre sus amigos los humanos" (This title is also the one from a comic by Robert Crumb, the lyrics are excerpts from the comic's dialog) Kris Kristofferson *"Casey's Last Ride" Ben Kweller *"Believer" *"Commerce, TX" *"Jerry Falwell Destroyed Earth" Kyuss *"Catamaran" *"Conan Troutman" *"50 Million Year Trip (downside up) *"Gardenia" *"Gloria Lewis" *"Hurricane" *"Mondo Generator" *"N.O." *"Odyssey" *"Phototropic" *"Size Queen" *"Space Cadet" *"Spaceship Landing" *"Supa Scoopa and Mighty Scoop" *"Tangy Zizzle" *"Whitewater" L Mercedes Lackey *"Eumenides" *"F.A.P. (Feline American Princess)" *"Kerowyn's Ride" *"Mazianni" *"Medic" *"Mis-Conceptions" *"Morgaine at the Well" *"Of Cabbages" *"The Oklahoma Weed Whacker Massacre" Lacuna Coil *"A Current Obsession" *"Aeon" *"Angel's Punishment" *"Cold Heritage" *"Daylight Dancer" *"Halflife" *"Heir Of A Dying Day" *"Honeymoon Suite" *"Humane" *"My Wings" *"No Need To Explain" *"Purify" *"Reverie" *"Self Deception" *"Senzafine" *"Soul Into Hades" *"Stately Lover" *"Swamped" *"The Ghost Woman And The Hunter" *"The Prophet Said" *"Tight Rope" *"To Myself I Turned" *"Unspoken" *"Wave Of Anguish" *"When A Dead Man Walks" *"1.19" Lagwagon *"May 16" Lamb *"Gorecki" *"B-Line" La's, The *"Clean Prophet" *"Liberty Ship" Lamb of God *11th Hour *A Devil in God's Country *A Warning *Black Label *Blood Junkie *Boot Scrape *One Gun Cyndi Lauper *"The Goonies Are Good Enough" Avril Lavigne *"Too Much To Ask" (The phrase in the song is "Is that too much that I'm asking for?") Law *"XXX" The Lawrence Arms *"106 South" *"3AM QVC Shopping Spree Hangover" *"A Boring Story" *"A Guided Tour of Chicago" *"A Toast" *"A Wishful Puppeteer" *"Alert the Audience!" *"All the Week" *"An Evening of Extraordinary Circumstance" *"Another Boring Story" *"Are You There Margaret? It's Me, God" *"Asa Phelps is Dead" *"Beyond the Embarrassing Style" *"Boatless Booze Cruise Part 1" *"Chicago is Burning" *"Eighteen Inches" *"Here Comes the Neighbourhood" *"Hey, What Time is "Pensacola: Wings of Gold" On Anyways?" *"I'll Take What's in the Box, Monty" *"Joyce Carol Oates is a Boring Old Biddy" *"Jumping the Shark" *"Lose Your Illusion 1" *"Minute" *"Navigating the Windward Passage" *"Necrotism: Decanting the Insalubrious (Cyborg Midnight) Pt. 7" *"Old Dogs Never Die" *"On with the Show" *"Presenting: The Dancing Machine" (Il Robot Con la Testa di Scimmia) *"Requiem Revisited" *"Quincentuple Your Money" *"Someday, We're All Gonna Weigh 400 lbs." *"Take One Down, Pass it Around" *"The Disaster March" *"The March of the Elephants" *"The Northside, The L&L, and Any Number of Crappy Apartments" *"The Old Timer's 2x4" *"There's No Place Like a Stranger's Floor" *"Uptown Free Radio" Led Zeppelin *"Achilles Last Stand" *"Black Country Woman" *"Black Dog" *"Boogie with Stu" *"Bron-Yr-Aur Stomp" *"Carouselambra *"Candy Store Rock" *"Celebration Day" *"D'yer Mak'er" *"Fool in the Rain" *"Four Sticks" *"Hats Off To (Roy) Harper" *"Hots on for Nowhere *"Misty Mountain Hop" *"Night Flight" *"Out On The Tiles" *"Over the Hills and Far Away" *"Ozone Baby" *"Royal Orleans" *"South Bound Saurez" *"Sick Again" *"Tea For One" *"The Battle of Evermore" *"Immigrant Song" *"The Crunge" *"The Rover" *"Trampled Under Foot" *"Wearing and Tearing" Ben Lee *"Cigarettes Will Kill You" Tom Lehrer *"The Elements" (all chemical elements known at the time are mentioned, but the word "elements" is not) Lemon Demon *"Fire Motif" *"What's In The Toaster?" *"The Saga of You, Confused Destroyer of Planets" Lemon Jelly *"Nice Weather For Ducks" John Lennon *"Surprise Surprise (Sweet Bird of Paradox)" *"#9 Dream" Julian Lennon *"Valotte" Less Than Jake *"All My Best Friends Are Metalheads" *"Escape From The A-Bomb House" *"Five State Drive" *"Help Save the Youth of America from Exploding" *"Great American Sharpshooter" *"Look What Happened" *"Motown Never Sounded So Good" *"Motto" *"Scott Farcas Takes It On The Chin" *"The Brightest Bulb Has Burned Out" *"The Science Of Selling Yourself Short" *"The Upwards War and Turned Down Cycle" *"Welcome To The New South" *"Portrait of a Cigarette Smoker at 19" *"A.S.A.O.K." *"Showbiz? Science? Who Cares?" *"National Anthem" *"Sobriety Is A Serious Business And Business Isn't So Good" *"Magnetic North" *"Faction" *"Pete Jackson is Getting Married" *"Malt Liquor Tastes Better When You've Got Problems" *"Bigger Picture" *"Kehoe" *"Suburban Myth" *"Bad Scene And A Basement Show" *"Mr. Chevy Celebrity" Le Tigre *"Deceptacon" The Libertines *"Death on the Stairs" *"Time for Heroes" *"Up the Bracket" (Contained in written lyrics backing only but does appear, or is drowned out, on record) *"The Saga" *"The Ha Ha Wall" *"What Katie Did" *"Road to Ruin" Lifehouse *"Simon" *"Quasimodo" Gordon Lightfoot *"Don Quixote" Limp Bizkit *"Pollution" *"Stalemate" *"Take A Look Around" *"Boiler" *"Break Stuff"(The song mentions breaking many things, but the phrase "Break Stuff" is nowhere to be found.) *"Nobody Like You" *"Indigo Flow" *"Full Nelson" *"Don't Go Off Wandering" Linkin Park *"And One" *"Papercut" *"Points of Authority" *"Cure For The Itch" (Mr. Hahn's few lines count as lyrics) *"Figure.09" *"Faint" *"Esaul (A Place for My Head)" (Although some claim that this demo track was changed to Esaul when it was pirated) Live *"Operation Spirit (The Tyranny Of Tradition)" *"Insomnia And The Hole In The Universe" *"Lakini's Juice" *"Pillar Of Davidson" (Can be heard in background vocals on 6:08, 6:18, and 6:29) *"Selling The Drama" *"T.B.D." (stands for "Tibetan Book of the Dead", which does not appear) *"Top" *"Waitress" *"White, Discussion" (Discussion appears but not white) *"Brothers Unaware" *"Gas Hed Goes West" (Gas Hed appears, but not the full title) *"Century" *"Unsheathed" (Unsheathing appears but not Unsheathed) Lloyd Cole and the Commotions *"Grace" *"Mainstream" *"Minor Character" *"29" Lo-Fidelity Allstars *"How to Operate with a Blown Mind" *"Kasparov's Revenge" Local H *"500,000 Scovilles" *"Bound For The Floor" *"Deep Cut" *"Fritz's Corner" *"Hit the Skids or: How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Rock" *"I Saw What You Did And I Know Who You Are" *"Lead Pipe Cinch" *"Lovey Dovey" *"Manifest Density" (Pt 1 and 2) *"Money on the Dresser" *"Skid Marks" *"Son Of 'Cha!'" *"Where Are They Now?" *"'CHA!' Said the Kitty" Jennifer Lopez *"Dear Ben" Lords of Acid *"Get Up, Get High" (though "jumping up in the sky" and "getting high" appear) *"Glad I'm Not God!" *"I Sit On Acid" *"LSD = Truth" *"Man's Best Friend" *"Rover Take Over" *"The Most Wonderful Girl" Lostprophets *"...And She Told Me To Leave" *"A Thousand Apologies" *"Awkward" *"Five is a Four Letter Word" *"Kobrakai" *"Miles Away From Nowhere" *"Shinobi vs Dragon Ninja" *"Still Laughing" *"The Handsome Life Of Swing" *"To Hell We Ride" (although the phrase "It's time to ride" does appear, Hell is not mentioned.) *"We Are Godzilla, You Are Japan" Loudly Fernando & Dom *"Compliment 81" Love *"7 and 7 Is" *"Alone Again Or" ('alone' and 'again do appear consecutively though) *"A House Is Not A Motel" *"Maybe The People Would Be The Times Or Between Clark And Hilldale" *"The Good Humor Man He Sees Everything Like This" *"The Red Telephone" *"You Set The Scene" M Madness *"Cardiac Arrest" *"Shut Up" Madonna *"He's a Man" (closest lyric: "You're a man with a gun in your hand") *"Mer Girl" *"Cyberragga" *"Intervention" *"X-Static Process" *"Impressive Instant" *"Up Down Suite" *"The Beast Within" (remix of "Justify My Love", which does appear in the lyrics) *"Act of Contrition" *"Isaac" *"Bedtime Story" *"White Heat" The Mamas and the Papas *"Creeque Alley" Mando Diao *"Sheepdog" *"The Band" *"Bring 'Em In" *"Lauren's Cathedral" *"Added Family" *"White Wall" Manic Street Preachers *"Elvis Impersonator: Blackpool Pier" ("Blackpool Promenade" is mentioned but "Elvis Impersonator" is not.) *"Faster" *"His Last Painting" *"The Intense Humming of Evil" *"Let Robeson Sing" *"Nostalgic Pushead" *"Stay Beautiful" *"IfWhiteAmericaToldTheTruthForOneDayIt'sWorldWouldFallApart" (On the background: "If the white America told the truth for one day") Barry Manilow *"Weekend in New England" (the lyrics include the phrase "Time in New England") Aimee Mann *"Ghost World" *"High on Sunday 51" *"Humpty Dumpty" *"Mr. Harris" Manowar *"Gates of Valhalla" Marilyn Manson *"Astonishing Panorama of the End Times" *"Antichrist Superstar" ("antichrist" is mentioned, but no "superstar") *"Coma Black" *"Coma White" *"Count to Six and Die" *"Cruci-fiction in Space" *"Cryptorchid" *"Deformography" (says "You'll be deformed in your porn") *"Godeatgod" *"The Fall of Adam" *"Fundamentally Loathsome" *"In the Shadow of the Valley of Death" *"Irresponsible Hate Anthem" *"Kiddie Grinder (Remix)" *"Kinderfeld" *"Mechanical Animals" (says "This isn't me, I'm not mechanical") *"Misery Machine" *"Organ Grinder" *"Para-noir" *"Redeemer" *"The Reflecting God" ("I went to God just to see/and I was looking at me") *"Slutgarden" *"Sweet Tooth" *"Thingmaker" *"Wormboy" ("worm" is mentioned, but no "boy" and no "Wormboy") Kathy Mar *"Heartwarming" *"Remembrance" *"Velveteen" Marcy Playground *"Barfly" *"Dog and His Master" *"Saint Joe on the School Bus" *"The Shadow of Seattle" Marillion *"Afraid of Sunrise" *"Bitter Suite" *"Blind Curve" *"Born To Run" *"Cannibal Surf Babe" *"Costa del Slough" *"Emerald Lies" *"Enlightened" *"Estonia" *"A Few Words For The Dead" *"Go!" *"Incubus" *"The Last Straw" *"A Legacy" *"The Rakes Progress" *"Script For A Jester's Tear" (makes reference to "the jester that showed you tears, the script for tears", but does not contain the title) *"Torch Song" *"Waterhole (Expresso Bongo) The Mars Volta *"Cassandra Gemini" *"Cicatriz ESP" *"Concertina" *"Cut That City" *"Cygnus... Vismund Cygnus" *"Drunkship of Lanterns" *"Eriatarka" *"Eunuch Provocateur" *"Frances the Mute" *"Inertiatic ESP" *"L'Via L'Viaquez" (has "L'Via" but not "L'Viaquez") *"Miranda, That Ghost Just Isn't Holy Anymore" *"Son et Lumiere" (instrumental song) *"Take the Veil Cerpin Taxt" (has "take the veil" but not "cerpin taxt") *"Televators" *"This Apparatus Must Be Unearthed" *"The Widow" Massive Attack *"Dissolved Girl" *"Man Next Door" (lyrics: There's a man that lives next door...) *"Risingson" *"Unfinished Sympathy" Mastodon *"Aqua Dementia" *"Battle at Sea" *"Crusher Destroyer" *"Hail to Fire" *"I Am Ahab" *"Iron Tusk" *"Megalodon" *"Mother Puncher" *"Ole' Nessie" *"Naked Burn" *"Seabeast" *"Shadows That Move" *"Trainwreck" *"Trampled Under Hoof" *"Trilobite" *"We Built This Come Death" *"Welcoming War" *"Where Strides the Behemoth" Matchbook Romance *"Lovers & Liars" *"Tiger Lily" *"My Mannequin Can Dance" *"Goody, Like Two Shoes" *"Singing Bridges" *"Hollywood And Vine" *"Fairwell To Friends" *"In Transit(For You)" Mates of State *"Drop and Anchor" *"Fluke" *"Gotta Get a Problem" *"The Kissaway" *"La'hov" *"What I Could Stand For" *"Goods" Dave Matthews *"An' Another Thing" *"Too High" Dave Matthews Band *"#40" *"#41" *"Granny" *"Christmas Song" *"Kit Kat Jam" (the official studio version is instrumental, but an early studio version as well as live versions have lyrics without mentioning the title) *"Pantala Naga Pampa" (intro to Rapunzel, but still counts as a song) *"Raven" (original 2000 lyrics do; Busted Stuff lyrics do not) *"Rhyme and Reason" ("reason" is mentioned, but not "rhyme") *"Two Step" ("two" is mentioned, but not "step") Mayhem *"De Mysteriis Dom Sathanas" *"From The Dark Past" Mazzy Star *"Blue Flower" *"Flowers in December" (lyric "send me your flowers of your December") *"Ghost Highway" (lyric "you're a ghost on the highway") *"Halah" *"Roseblood" *"Umbilical" Cormac McCarthy *"The Immigrant Gangster" Nellie McKay *"Toto Dies" Loreena McKennitt *"Breaking the Silence" *"Cymbeline" *"The Dark Night of the Soul" *"Dante's Prayer" *"Dicken's Dublin (The Palace)" *"Full Circle" *"The Mummers' Dance" *"The Mystic's Dream" *"Night Ride Across the Caucasus" *"Samain Night" *"Skellig" *"The Two Trees" Cynthia McQuillin *"Samaritan" *"Transition of Power" Mea Culpa *"George Orwell Must Be Laughing His Ass Off" The Meatmen *"Pain Principal" *"Pillar Of Sodom" Megadeth *"Bad Omen" *"Return to Hangar" ("Hangar" appears, but not "Return to") *"Poison Was the Cure" *"Tornado of Souls" ("Tornado" appears, but not "of Souls") *"My Kingdom" Melanie *"What Have They Done to My Song, Ma?" (the label insisted on correcting the grammar in the title) Melt Banana *"Shield For Your Eyes, A Beast In The Well Of Your Hand" *"A Dreamer Who Is Too Weak To Face Up To" *"Chain-Shot To Have Some Fun" *"Like A White Bat In A Box, Dead Matters Go On" *"Key Is A Fact That A Cat Brings" *"A Hunter In The Rain To Cut The Neck Up In The Present Stage" Melvins *"Let God Be Your Gardener" *"Creepy Smell" *"Koollegged" *"Raise A Paw" *"Revulsion" *"Dead Dressed" *"Cranky Messiah" *"Claude" (these songs are all from the "Ozma" album...there are dozens of other Melvins songs that fit the criteria...) *"Skweetis" *"Sweet Willy Rollbar" *"Revolve" *"Goose Freight Train" *"Roadbull" *"At The Stake" *"Magic Pig Detective" *"Shevil" *"Lividity" *"Hooch" *"Night Goat" *"Lizzy" *"Honey Bucket" *"Sky Pup" *"Joan Of Arc" *"Teet" *"Copache" *"Pearl Bomb" Freddie Mercury *"La Japonaise" *"The Fallen Priest" *"The Golden Boy" Meshuggah *"Erroneous Manipulation" *"Abnegating Cecity" *"Internal Evidence" *"Qualms of Reality" *"Humiliative" *"Sickening" *"Future Breed Machine" *"Transfixion" *"Vanished" *"Inside What's Within Behind" *"Terminal Illusions" *"Sublevels" *"Neurotica" *"Stengah" *"Nebulous" Metallica *"...And Justice for All" ('Justice' appears several times') *"Devil's Dance" *"Dirty Window" *"Disposable Heroes" *"Dyers Eve" *"Enter Sandman" ("Sandman" appears, along with the line "Exit light, 'enter' night" but 'enter' and 'sandman' are not used in the same sentence.) *"Eye of the Beholder" *"Fade To Black" *"Fixxxer" *"Low Man's Lyric" *"Mama Said" *"No Leaf Clover" *"Prince Charming" *"Ride the Lightning" *"Slither" *"To Live is To Die" *"Welcome Home" ("Sanitarium" appears, but not "Welcome Home") *"Wasting My Hate" ("Waste my hate" appears, but not "Wasting my hate") Method Man and Redman *"Da Rockwilder" Metric *"Calculation Theme" Millencolin *"Birdie" *"Mooseman's Jukebox" *"Novo" *"Kemp" *"Penguins and Polarbears" *"Ray" *"Simple Twist of Hate" *"Stalemate" Mindless Self Indulgence *"Backmaskwarning!" *"Whipstickagostop" Dannii Minogue *"Disremembrance" ("Will you remember me?" appears) The Minutemen *"Do You Want New Wave Or Do You Want The Truth?" *"God Bows To Math" *"One Reporter's Opinion" *"The Roar of the Masses Could Be Farts" *"The World According To Nouns" *"Theater is the Life of You" *"Mr. Robot's Holy Orders" *"One Chapter in the Book" *"Fake Contest" *"Beacon Sighted Through Fog" *"Mutiny in Jonestown" *"Faith" *"The Only Minority" *"Plight" *"Life as a Rehearsal" *"This Road" *"Polarity" Mnemic *"Closed Eyes" *"Dreamstate Emergency" *"Ghost" *"Mechanical Spin Phenomenon" *"Mindsaver" *"Overdose In The Hall Of Fame" *"Sane vs. Normal" *"Zero Gravity" Moby *"Porcelain" *"If Things Were Perfect" *"Temptation" *"Very" Modest Mouse *"This Devil's Workday" *"So Much Beauty in Dirt" ('There's so much beauty it could make you cry...') *"Space Travel is Boring" *"Interlude (Milo)" *"Novocain Stain" *"Lounge" *"Lounge (Closing Time)" ('It's closing time...') *"Beach Side Property" *"A Different City" ('I wanna live in the city with no friends and family...') *"Gravity Rides Everything" *"What People Are Made Of" ('And the one thing you taught me 'bout human beings is this/They ain't made of nothing but water and shit') *"Trailer Trash" *"Shit Luck" *"Edit the Sad Parts" The Monkees *"Alternate Title" (its original title, "Randy Scouse Git", was also not in the lyrics) *"Good Clean Fun" *"Tapioca Tundra" *"Auntie's Municipal Court" *"Daily Nightly" *"For Pete's Sake" Mono *"Life in Mono" Monty *"Monty (movie)" The Moody Blues *"Legend of a Mind" *"Procession" *"Tortoise and the Hare" Morcheeba * "Small Town" * "Col" Alanis Morissette *"London" *"No Pressure Over Cappuccino" *"Unsent" Morrissey *"Alsatian Cousin" *"America Is Not the World" (America is mentioned by name several times, but the title is not sung) *"Angel, Angel, Down We Go Together" (Angel is sung a few times, but not the whole title) *"Glamorous Glue" *"Have-A-Go Merchant" *"Jack the Ripper" *"Little Man, What Now?" *"Munich Air Disaster 1958" *"Seasick, Yet Still Docked" *"Sister, I'm a Poet" (The title is sung except for the word "poet") *"Suedehead" *"Whatever Happens, I Love You" *"Will Never Marry" Bill Morrissey *"A Problem With Logic" *"Casey, Illinois" *"Fishing a Stream I Once Fished as a Kid" *"He Drinks Alone" *"Last Day of the Last Furlough" *"Morrissey Falls in Love at First Sight" *"The Packard Company" Motley Crue *"Flush" Moxy Früvous *"Hate Letter" *"Laika" *"Lee" Motograter *Flesh Burns *Mutiny Motorpsycho *"Another Ugly Tune" *"B.S." *"Back To Source" *"Captain Geebheart" *"Coventry Boy" *"For Free" *"Frances" *"Funk '99" (was later re-recorded as "Star Star Star" and then featured the title in the lyric) *"The Golden Core" *"Jumpin' Flashback" *"Manmower" *"Mantrick Muffin Stomp" / "Mellow Muffin Stomp" *"Custer's Last Stand" (although the songs subtitle, "One More Daemon" is in the lyric) *"The Other Fool" *"The Other Other Fool" *"Ozone" *"Psychonaut" *"Radiance Freq." / "Radiator Freak" (both titles are mentioned on the album sleeve, none of them are in the lyric of the song) *"Shane 2AM" *"Superstooge" *"Taifun" *"Timothy's Monster" *"Überwagner" (although the subtitle, "A Billion Bubble In My Mind" does appear in the lyric) *"Vanishing Point" *"Vortex Surfer" *"The Wheel" Mr. Bungle *"After School Special" *"Ars Moriendi" *"Carry Stress In The Jaw" *"Chemical Marriage" *"Dead Goon" *"Desert Search For Techno Allah" *"Everyone I Went To High School With Is Dead" *"Phlegmatics" *"Quote Unquote" (The song's original title, Travolta, however, does appear.) *"Slowly Growing Deaf" *"Vanity Fair" *"Violenza Domestica" Jason Mraz *"On Love, in Sadness" Mudvayne *"-1" *"Central Disposal" *"Everything and Nothing" (lyric: "I am everything, I am nothing") *"Mercy, Severity" *"Nothing to Gein" (lyric: "Nothing is left for me to gain") *"Pharmaecopia" *"Poop Loser" (the closest lyric, "You're a mother/fuckin' piece of shit and you'll never amount to nothin'" is repeated many times) *"Prod" (closest lyric: "Line up cattle and cut the necks") *"Seed" *"Severed" (lyric: "And we sever all ties") *"Some Assembly Required" *"The End of All Things to Come" *"TV Radio" ("TV" and "radio" are used, but not in the same sentence) Muse *"Apocalypse Please" *"Balloonatic" (later retitled "Twin" - lyrics: "Unseperated twins...") *"Blackout" *"Bliss" *"Butterflies & Hurricanes" *"Con-Science" *"Citizen Erased" *"Fillip" *"Fury" *"Futurism" (lyrics: "A future turn us...") *"Hate This and I'll Love You" *"Host" *"Hyper Chondriac Music" *"Hyper Music" *"Hysteria" *"Overdue" *"Megalomania" *"Micro Cuts" (lyrics: "Micro waves me insane, A Blaine cuts in your brain") *"Muscle Museum" *"Nature_1" *"Pink Ego Box" working title was "Instant Messenger" (lyrics: "when you instant message me...") *"Recess" *"Ruled by Secrecy" *"Screenager" *"Showbiz" *"Sober" *"Spiral Static" (lyrics: "Sigh, static moans...") *"Stockholm Syndrome" *"Uno" *"The Small Print" *"Thoughts of a Dying Atheist" *"Yes Please" (although they shout it at the beginning) MxPx *"Anywhere but Here" (only the word "here" is in the lyrics) *"Circumstance" *"Correct Me if I'm Wrong" *"Delores" *"Destroyed by You" *"High Standards" *"I'm the Bad Guy" *"Like Sand thru the Hourglass... so are the Days of our Lives" *"My Mom Still Cleans My Room" ("mom" and "still" are not in the lyrics) *"Sometimes You Have to Ask Yourself" *"The Aspect" *"The Wonder Years" ("wonder" is not in the lyrics) *"Too Much Thinking" (only the word "thinking" is in the lyrics) My Chemical Romance *"Bury Me In Black" *"Cemetery Drive" ("cemetery" is in the lyrics, but not "drive") *"Cubicles" *"Demolition Lovers" *"Drowning Lessons" *"Early Sunsets Over Monroeville" (lyrics: "Late dawns and early sunsets"; Monroeville is never mentioned in the lyrics) *"Give 'Em Hell, Kid" *"The Ghost of You" *"Hang 'Em High" *"Headfirst For Halos" *"Helena" *"Honey, This Mirror Isn't Big Enough For The Two Of Us" *"I Never Told You What I Do For A Living" *"I'm Not Okay (I Promise)" ("I'm Not Okay" is mentioned many times, but "I Promise" is not) *"Interlude" (there are in fact lyrics to this track: "Come angels...") *"It's Not A Fashion Statement, It's A Deathwish" *"Jack The Ripper" *"Our Lady Of Sorrows" *"Skylines & Turnstiles" *"Thank You For The Venom" *"The Jetset Life Is Gonna Kill You" *"This Is The Best Day Ever" *"Vampires Will Never Hurt You" (lyrics: "I will never let them hurt you") *"You Know What They Do To Guys Like Us In Prison" N Nazareth *"Hair of the Dog" Negu Gorriak *"Azken Tangoa" (meaning Last Tango in Basque, the song is not a tango: The lyrics are pieces of dialog taken from the film Last Tango in Paris: neither azken nor tangoa appear in the lyrics) Nelly featuring Kelly Rowland *"Dilemma" Nena *"Fragezeichen" *"Leuchtturm (2001)" (The word Leuchtturm does however appear in 1983's original version) New Found Glory *"2's and 3's" *"3rd and Long" *"Anniversary" *"Broken Sound" *"Hit or Miss" *"Never Sometimes" *"Over the Head, Below the Knees" *"Passing Time" *"Vegas" *"Whiskey Rose" *"Winter Of '95" *"You've Got A Friend In Pennsylvania" Michael Nesmith *"Nine Times Blue" *"The Crippled Lion" Neutral Milk Hotel *"King of Carrot Flowers, Pt. 2" *"Three Peaches" *"Tea Time" New Order Infamous for their obtuse song titles. Only a small selection is given here. *"586" *"Age Of Consent" *"All The Way" *"Angel Dust" *"Avalanche" *"Bizarre Love Triangle" *"Blue Monday" *"Ceremony" *"Chemical" *"Dream Attack" *"Everybody Everywhere" *"Everything's Gone Green" *"Fine Time" *"Guilt Is a Useless Emotion" *"Guilty Partner" *"Hurt" *"In A Lonely Place" *"Krafty" *"Lonesome Tonight" *"Love Less" *"Mesh" *"Mr. Disco" *"Procession" *"Round & Round" *"Run" *"Spooky" *"Sub-culture" *"Temptation" *"Thieves Like Us" *"Times Change" *"True Faith" *"Vanishing Point" *"World" *"Your Silent Face" The New Pornographers *"Breakin' the Law" *"Chump Change" *"Twin Cinema" Randy Newman *"Political Science" Newsboys *"Elle G." Stevie Nicks *"Beauty and the Beast" *"Blue Lamp" (A blue light is mentioned, but not specifically a lamp) Nik Kershaw *"The Riddle" Nerissa and Katryna Nields *"The Day I Let Glory Steer" Nightwish * "Astral Romance" * "Beauty And The Beast" * "Creek Mary's Blood" * "Dead Boy´s Poem" * "Devil and the Deep Dark Ocean" * "FantasMic" * "The Forever Moments" * "Gethsemane" * "Ghost Love Score" * "The Kinslayer" * "Lagoon" * "Lappi (Lapland)" * "Nymphomaniac Fantasia" * "Once Upon a Troubadour" * "Passion and the Opera" * "The Pharaoh Sails to Orion" * "Sacrament of Wilderness" * "The Siren" * "She Is My Sin" * "Swanheart" * "Tenth Man Down" * "Two for Tragedy" * "The Wayfarer" * "White Night Fantasy" Nile *"Chapter of Obeisance Before Giving Breath to the Inert One in the Presence of the Cresent Shaped Horns" *"Sacrifice Unto Sebek" *"Von Unaussprechlichen Kulten" Nine Inch Nails *"Big Man with a Gun" : Trent says "I am a big man, yes I am, and I got a big gun", but not "Big Man With A Gun." *"The Collector" (Trent says "I am a collector", but never mentions "the collector".) *"Dead Souls" *"The Downward Spiral" *"Eraser" *"Heresy" *"Home" *"I'm Looking Forward to Joining You, Finally" *"Into the Void" *"March of the Pigs" *"Somewhat Damaged" *"The Way Out Is Through" Nirvana Titles which don't appear in the lyrics were a trademark of Kurt Cobain's. *"About a Girl" *"Aero Zeppelin" *"Aneurysm" *"Anorexorcist" *"Beeswax" *"Big Long Now" *"Blandest" *"Curmudgeon" *"Don't Want It All" *"Downer" *"Endless, Nameless" *"Floyd the Barber" *"Frances Farmer Will Have Her Revenge on Seattle" *"Hairspray Queen" *"I Hate Myself and I Want to Die" *"If You Must" *"Lithium" *"Lounge Act" *"Mexican Seafood" *"Milk It" *"Mr. Moustache" *"Oh, The Guilt" *"Paper Cuts" *"Pen Cap Chew" *"Radio Friendly Unit Shifter" *"Raunchola" *"Sappy" *"Scoff" *"Sifting" *"Sliver" *"Smells Like Teen Spirit" *"Spank Thru" *"Territorial Pissings" *"Token Eastern Song" *"tourette's" *"Verse Chorus Verse" NJAN *"Dream On" *"What I Mean to You" The Notwist *"Solitaire" No Use For A Name *"Room 19" *"Straight From the Jacket" NOFX *"Bath of Least Resistance" *"Dad's Bad News" *"Dig" *"Insulted By Germans... Again (Lyrics do include "Germans love to insult me") *"The Irrationality Of Rationality" *"Kids of the K-hole" ("K-hole" is mentioned, "kids" are not) *"Perfect Government" *"Punk Guy" *"The Separation Of Church And Skate" (Lyrics do include "Must separate the church and skate!") *"We Threw Gasoline On The Fire And Now We Have Stumps For Arms And No Eyebrows" Norma Jean *"Absentimental: Street Clam" *"Bayonetwork: Vultures In Vivid Color" *"Charactarantula: Talking To You and the Intake of Glass" *"Coffinspire: Multitudes, Multitudes In the Valley of Decision!" *"Creating Something Out of Nothing, Only To Destroy It" *"Dilemmachine: Coalition, Hoax" *"Disconnecktie: The Faithful Vampire" *"The Entire World is Counting On Me, and They Don't Even Know It" *"Face:Face" *"The Human Face, Divine" *"I Used To Hate Cell Phones, Now I Hate Car Accidents" *"It Was As If the Dead Man Stood Upon the Air" *"Liarsenic: Creating A Universe of Discourse" *"Memphis Will Be Laid To Waste" *"Murderotica: An Avalanche In D Minor" *"Organized Beyond Recognition" *"Pretendeavor: In Reference To A Sinking Ship" (the song does however contain the phrase "we're not going down with the ship" a number of times) *"Pretty Soon, I Don't Know What, But Something Is Going To Happen" *"Scientifiction: A Clot of Tragedy / A Swarm of Dedication" *"Sometimes It's Our Mistakes That Make For Our Best Ideas" *"Vertebraille: Choke That Thief Called Dependence" Notorious B.I.G. *"Juicy" *"Warning" *"The What" Heather Nova *"Bare" (Not entirely sure it isn't in the underwater speech part) *"Maybe An Angel" Gary Numan and Tubeway Army *"The Life Machine" *"Steel And You" *"Replicas" *"Complex" *"Telekon" *"Moral" *"A Dream Of Siam" *"The 1930s Rust" *"The Image Is" *"Warriors" *"I Am Render" (closet lyric is "They call me Render") *"Berserker" *"Tricks" *"The Sleeproom" *"Voix" *"Respect" *"My World Storm" *"From Russia Infected" *"Poison" *"Love Isolation" *"Deadliner" *"A Question Of Faith" (closest lyric is "Don't it make them question their faith?") *"Prophecy" *"Exile" *"Pure" (closest words are "purity", "purified") *"Little Invitro" N.W.A. *"Chin Check" O Oasis *"Acquiesce *"Be Here Now" *"Bonehead's Bank Holiday" *"Columbia" *"Digsy's Dinner" *"Gas Panic!" *"The Girl In the Dirty Shirt" *"The Hindu Times" *"The Importance of Being Idle" *"Married With Children" *"My Sister Lover" *"Shakermaker" *"Those Swollen Hand Blues" *"Waiting for the Rapture" Ocean Colour Scene *"Foxy's Folk Faced" *"Hundred Mile High City" *"Tele He's Not Talking" *"Up on the Downside" Phil Ochs *"The World Began in Eden and Ended in Los Angeles" Of Montreal *"The Actor's Opprobrium" *"Art Snob Solutions" *"The Autobiographical Grandpa" *"Barely Asian At The Beefcake Horizon" *"The Blank Husband Epidemic" *"A Celebration of H. Hare" *"Charlie And Freddy" *"Death Dance of Omipapas and Songs for You" *"Death of a Shade of Hue" *"Eros' Entropic Tundra" (recorded separately as "Sad Love, which does appear *"Erroneous Escape Into Erik Eckles" (Erik Eckles is mentioned, but no Escape) *"Forecast Fascist Future" *"Girl From NYC (Named Julia)" *"How Lester Lost His Wife" *"An Ill-Treated Hiccup" *"Inside A Room Full Of Treasures A Black Pygmy Horse's Head Pops Up Like A Periscope" *"An Introduction for Isabell" *"Just Recently Lost Something of Importance" *"Kid Without Claws" *"My British Tour Diary" *"Natalie and Effie in the Park" *"A Question For Emily Foreman" *"The Repudiated Immortals" *"Requiem for O.M.M.2" *"There Is Nothing Wrong With Hating Rock Critics" *"Vegan In Furs" *"Wraith Pinned to the Mist (and Other Games)" *Nothing off of "The Early Four Track Recordings," which includes: **1. Dirty Dustin Hoffman Needs A Bath **2. Dustin Hoffman Gets A Bath **3. Dustin Hoffman Thinks About Eating The Soap **4. Dustin Hoffman Scrubs Too Hard And Loses Soap **5. Dustin Hoffman Does Not Resist Temptation To Eat The Bathtub **6. Dustin Hoffman's Wife Comes Home **7. Dustin Hoffman's Wife Seems Suspicious About The Absent Tub **8. Dustin Hoffman Feigns Ignorance Of Missing Bathtub (There Is Only One R In Ignorrance) **9. Dustin Hoffman's Wife Calls In Detective To Dust For Porcelain Particules On Dustin Hoffman's Tongue **10. Dustin Hoffman's Tongue Taken To Police Lab Where It Is Used As Toilet Paper And Reading Material While On The Toilet (Naughty) **11. Dustin Hoffman Offers Lame Possible Explanation For Missing Bathtub (Front Cover) **12. Dustin Hoffman's Wife Makes A Sarcasic Remark, Cuts The Head Off Of A Duck, Places It Where The Tub Was And Begins To Groan (Growl) **13. Dustin Hoffman Becomes Indignant And Wets Himself **14. Dustin Hoffman Quits Bathroom And Climbs A Tree **15. Dustin Hoffman's Children Enter The Bathroom **16. Dustin Hoffman's Children Don't Enter The Bathroom The Offspring *"Denial, Revisited" *"D.U.I." *"The Kids Aren't Alright" *"Neocon" David Olney *"Barrymore Remembers" The One AM Radio *"Under Thunder And Gale" *"I Think This Is My Exit" *"Flicker" *"Ninety-Nine, One Hundred" onelinedrawing *"15,000" *"Crush on Everyone" Onesidezero *"Holding Cell" *"New World Order" Opeth *"The Twilight is My Robe" *"The Apostle in Triumph" *"Advent" *"Nectar" *"April Etheral" *"The Amen Corner" *"Karma" *"Godhead's Lament" *"Moonlapse Vertigo" *"White Cluster" *"The Leper Affinity" *"Bleak" *"Harvest" *"The Drapery Falls" *"Dirge for November" *"Wreath" *"Master's Apprentices" *"By the Pain I See in Others" *"Death Whispered a Lullaby" *"Closure" *"Hope Leaves" *"Weakness" *"Atonement" *"Hours of Wealth" Orange Goblin * "298 Kg" * "Alcofuel" * "Aquatic Fanatic" * "The Astral Project" * "Born With Big Hands" * "Cosmo Bozo" * "Hot Magic, Red Planet" * "King of the Hornets" * "Land of Secret Dreams" * "The Man Who Invented Time" * "Monkey Panic" * "Nuclear Guru" * "Quincy the Pigboy" * "Rage of Angels" * "Saruman's Wish" * "Snail Hook" * "Turbo Effalunt (Elephant)" * "Whisky Leech" * "Wife Beater" Orange Monkey *"Bible Fighter II" *"Chippy Chipper" *"Dr. Trueblood" *"Fungus Amongus" *"OG Fungus Amongus" *"Glamma-Pa-Looza" *"Green -> Red" *"Johnny Suede" *"On Key" *"Osama Bin Lazy" (contains "Osama Bin Laden" through most of the song) *"Highway To Bubtwah" *"Story Time" *"Super Joy" *"TJ Tech" *"White Trash Tendencies" *"Win-Win" *"Wizzards & Pokémon" *"World Of Thermos" Orchestral Manoeuvres in the Dark *"2nd Thought" *"Almost" *"Annex" *"Crush" *"Genetic Engineering" *"International" *"Maid of Orleans" *"New Head" *"Pandora's Box" *"Romance Of The Telescope" *"Silent Running" *"Statues" Beth Orton *"Bobby Gentry" *"Daybreaker" Osker *"Contention" Our Lady Peace *"4 a.m." *"Al Genina (Leave The Light On)" ("Al Genina" isn't in the lyrics, but the subtitle "Leave The Light On" is) *"Happiness & The Fish" (lyrics: "Happiness is not a fish that you can catch...") *"Hello Oskar" *"Potato Girl" *"The Wonderful Future" *"Consequence Of Laughing" (Lyrics: "And you're not laughing, not laughing, no" Our Smiling Jesus Band *"A Very Cautious Stance" *"Cuckold" *"Dignity" *"ForLorne" *"Serendipity" *"Solstice" *"Wherewithal" OutKast *"Gasoline Dreams" *"Rosa Parks" *"The Rooster" Over the Rhine * "Conjectures of a Guilty Bystander" * "Fairpoint Diary" * "Jacksie" * "Jack's Valentine" * "Professional Daydreamer" * " The Genius of Water" * "The Seahorse" * "Toledo, Ohio" P Pain of Salvation *"! (foreword)" *"Circles" *"Nightmist" *"Black Hills" *"In the Flesh" *"Dedication" *"Inside Out" (the words "inside" and "outside" appear, but not "inside out") *"Reconciliation" *"Of Two Beginnings" *"Second Love" *all of the album "BE" except "Dea Pecuniae" (though "Nauticus" appears in "Martius / Nauticus II") Palomar *"British Spelling" *"Capital" *"Emily Song" *"Evening Falls at Buffalo Bar" *"Fried Palomari" *"Knitting For Pleasure" *"Lesion" *"The Lost Freshman" *"Minory Song" *"New Day" *"Talk to Your Captor!" *"The Single" *"The Snapper" *"Trade Off" *"Work is a State Function" Panic! At The Disco *"The Only Difference Between Martyrdom And Suicide Is Press Coverage" *"London Beckoned Songs About Money Written By Machines" *"Nails For Breakfast, Tacks For Snacks" *"Camisado" *"Time To Dance" *"Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off" *"But It's Better If You Do" *"I Write Sins Not Tragedies" *"I Constantly Thank God For Esteban" *"There's A Good Reason These Tables Are Numbered Honey, You Just Haven't Thought Of It Yet" *"Build God, Then We'll Talk" The Panics *"Cash" *"My Brilliant Career" *"This Day Last Year" *"Kid You're A Dreamer" Pantera *"Good Friends And A Bottle Of Pills" Papa Roach *"Between Angels and Insects" *"Revenge" *"M-80 Explosive Energy Movement" Par-T-One Vs. INXS *"I'm So Crazy" Pavement *"Conduit for Sale!" (Though "Conduit" is discussed extensively) *"Cream of Gold" *"In The Mouth A Desert" *"Chelsey's Little Wrists" *"Fin" *"Date With IKEA" *"Perfume-V" *"Jackals, False Grails: The Lonesome Era" *"Our Singer" Pearl Jam *"Arc" *"Bu$hleaguer" *"Corduroy" *"Cropduster" *"Elderly Woman Behind The Counter In A Small Town" *"Ghost" *"Glorified G" *"I Got Id" (this song is often referred to as "I Got Shit", which does appear in the lyrics) *"Indifference" *"M.F.C. (Minifastcar)" *"Pry, To" *"Wishlist" *"Yellow Ledbetter" Pennywise *"Bro Hymn" *"WTO" Pet Shop Boys *"Between Two Islands" *"Postscript" *"The Calm Before The Storm" *"The Night I Fell in Love" Liz Phair *"Alice Springs" *"Chopsticks" *"Headache" *"Only Son" *"Perfect World" *"Red Light Fever" *"Shatter" *"Soap Star Joe" *"Strange Loop" *"Stratford-on-Guy" *"White Chocolate Space Egg" *"H.W.C." Phish *"Brian and Robert" *"Character Zero" *"The Curtain" *"Julius" *"Lawnboy" *"Lifeboy" *"Roggae" *"Sparkle" *"The Wedge" *"You Enjoy Myself" Pinback *"BBTone" *"Boo *"Seville" *"Prog" *"X.I.Y." *"Talby" *"3x0" Phobos *"Earth Ritual" *"Return To Point Of Origin" *"Temple King" *"1969" Wilson Pickett *"Land of a Thousand Dances" Piebald *"Grace Kelly With Wings" *"Karate Chops for Everyone But Us" *"Look, I Just Don't Like You" *"New Coke" *"Rules for Mules" *"Sex Sells And (Unfortunately) I'm Buying" *"The Stalker" *"They Don't Understand Us at the Academy" The Pillows *"Runners High" *"Subhuman" The Pineapple Thief *"137" *"Clapham" *"Doppler" *"Incubate" *"Kid Chameleon" *"Lay on the Tracks" *"MD One" *"Part Zero" *"Parted Forever" *"Perpetual Flying Objects" *"Perpetual Night Shift" *"Punish Yourself" *"PVS" *"Sherbert Gods" *"Ster" *"Whatever You Do, Do Nothing" *"We Subside" Pink Floyd *"A New Machine" (Parts 1 and 2) *"Another Brick in the Wall Pt. 1" *"Another Brick in the Wall Pt. 3" *"A Pillow of Winds" *"Astronomy Dominé" *"Biding My Time" *"Brain Damage" *"Chapter 24" *"Dogs" *"Echoes" *"Eclipse" *"Flaming" *"Fearless" *"The Gold It's In The ..." *"Grantchester Meadows" *"A Great Day For Freedom" *"The Gunners Dream" *"The Happiest Days of Our Lives" *"The Hero's Return" *"High Hopes" *"Ibiza Bar" *"In The Flesh" *"In The Flesh?" *"Let There Be More Light" *"Lost For Words" *"Matilda Mother" *"The Narrow Way" *"Obscured by Clouds" *"Paintbox" *"Poles Apart" *"Run Like Hell" *"See Saw" *"Several Species of Small Furry Animals Gathered Together in a Cave and Grooving With a Pict" *"Sheep" *"A Spanish Piece" *"Summer '68" *"Take Up Thy Stethoscope and Walk" *"The Trial" *"When You're In" *"Young Lust" *"Yet Another Movie" *"The Great Gig in the Sky" Pixies *"Alec Eiffel" *"Ana" *"Head On" *"Rock Music" *"The Happening" *"The Sad Punk" *"The Holiday Song" (Though the chorus does say "This ain't no holiday") *"Trompe Le Monde" *"U-Mass" Placebo *"Allergic (To Thoughts Of Mother Earth)" *"Bionic" *"Blue American" *"Bubblegun" *"Commercial For Levi" *"Drowning By Numbers" ("drowning" is mentioned, but no "by numbers") *"Leni" *"Little Mo" *"Narcoleptic" *"Passive Aggressive" *"Post Blue" *"Scared Of Girls" *"Slave To The Wage" *"Sleeping With Ghosts" *"Summer's Gone" *"Teenage Angst" Plaid *Lilith Robert Plant *Big Log *Takamba P.O.D. *"One Day" *"Punks Rock" (one band member does shout out, "This is dedicated to all the punk rockers of South Bay!") *"Live and Die" (lyrics: "Live by the sword, die by the sword", "Live by the gat, die by the gun") *"Checkin' Levels" (Sonny says "Check these levels" at the beginning, not "Checkin'") *"Image" *"Shouts" *"Portrait" (closest lyric: "Painted new picture that makes me sick") *"Asthma" (closest lyrics are: "breathe", "suffocation", "smother me with your ways", "no breath", "choking", and "I would die to breathe again") The Pogues *"Fairytale of New York" The Police *"Synchronicity II" PopCanon *"Codename: Snossage" *"Fishbee Island" *"I'm So Shallow" *"Merimble" *"Owed To A Weasel" *"See You" Porcupine Tree *"A Smart Kid" *"Baby Dream In Cellophane" *"Buying New Soul" *"Chloroform" *"Cure For Optimism" *"Glass Arm Shattering" *"Heartattack in a Layby" *"It Will Rain For A Million Years" *"Last Chance to Evacuate Planet Earth Before It Is Recycled" (The sentence in the end (the talked one) is without the word "Planet") *"Prodigal" *"Pure Narcotic" *"Slave Called Shiver" *"Synesthesia" *"The Nostalgia Factory" *"Trains" (a singular "Train" appears in the first line) *"Up The Downstair" Portishead *"Cowboys" *"Glory Box" *"Raods" *"Sour Times" Powderfinger *"Belter" *"Capoicity" *"The Metre" *"Thrilloilogy" Daniel Powter *"Free Loop" Ann Harlan Prather *"Space Child Lost" Prefab Sprout *"Don't Sing" Primitive Radio Gods *"Children of the Helmet Law" *"First Alien Photo" *"Motor of Joy" *"Normalizer" *"Ripped in November" *"Self-Serve Island" *"Standing Outside A Broken Phone Booth With Money In My Hand" *"The Underground Solution" Primus *"Los Bastardos" *"Bob" *"Professor Nutbutter's House of Treats" *"Year of the Parrot" *"Del Davis Tree Farm" *"Over the Electric Grapevine" *"Glass Sandwich" (although 'glass' is said, no 'sandwich') *"The Return of Sathington Willoughby" *"Bob's Party Time Lounge" ('Bob's party time' is mentioned, no 'lounge') *"Duchess and the Proverbial Mind Spread" *"The Chastising of Renegade" *"Arnie" (though he is named in the previous track "The Chastising of Renegade") *"Eclectic Electric" *"The Final Voyage of the Liquid Sky" John Prine *"Spanish Pipe Dream" Procol Harum *"A Christmas Camel" *"All This And More" *"Barnyard Story" *"Boredom" *"Crucifixion Lane" *"Juicy John Pink" *"Pilgrim's Progress" *"Power Failure" *"Quite Rightly So" *"Salad Days (Are Here Again)" *"Something Following Me" *"The Dead Man's Dream" *"The Milk Of Human Kindness" *"Too Much Between Us" *"Whaling Stories" *"Wreck Of The Hesperus" *"Your Own Choice" Propaganda *"Dr. Mabuse" (Though "Mabuse" does occur.) *"Duel" *"Jewel" *"P. Machinery" Propagandhi *"Showdown" *"Middle Finger Response" *"Stick The Fucking Flag Up Your Goddamn Ass, You Sonofabitch" *"Haillie Sallasse, Up Your Ass" *"This Might Be Satire" *"Gifts" *"Less Talk, More Rock" *"Ladies Night in Loserville" *"...And We Thought Nation-States Were A Bad Idea" (Chris sings "nation-states", but not the entire phrase) Public Enemy *"Black Steel In The Hour Of Chaos" *"Rebel Without a Pause" Public Image Limited *"Bad Baby" (contains "baby") *"Cruel" *"Death Disco / Swan Lake" *"Fishing" *"Fodderstompf" *"Four Enclosed Walls" *"Francis Massacre" (contains "Francis") *"No Birds" *"Seattle" *"Phenagen" *"Question Mark" *"Selfish Rubbish" *"The Order of Death" *"The Pardon" *"U.S.L.S.1" Puddle Of Mudd *"She Hates Me" (lyrics are "she f*cking hates me") Pulp *"Babies" *"Bar Italia" *"Being Followed Home" (closing line is "I've been followed home") *"Cocaine Socialism" *"David's Last Summer" *"Death Goes to the Disco" *"Disco 2000" *"Joyriders" *"Live Bed Show" (descriptive?) *"Seductive Barry" *"Sheffield: Sex City" *"The Never-Ending Story" (descriptive?) *"The Day After The Revolution" (The Revolution is there, but not the rest) *"Wishful Thinking" Q Queen *"A Winter's Tale" *"Brighton Rock" *"Tenement Funster" *"Bohemian Rhapsody" Queens Of The Stone Age *"Avon" *"Better Living Through Chemistry" *"Broken Box" *"Feel Good Hit Of The Summer" *"Give The Mule What He Wants" *"I Was A Teenage Hand Model" *"How To Handle A Rope" *"Mexicola" *"Regular John" *"Six Shooter" (Song says "shoot" six times) *"Someone's In The Wolf" *"Tangled Up In Plaid" *"Walkin' On Sidewalks" *"You Can't Quit Me Baby" *"You Got a Killer Scene There, Man..." *"You Think I Ain't Worth A Dollar, But I Feel Like A Millonaire" R Radarmaker *"Arm vs. Fiery Antenna" Radiohead *"Coke Babies" *"Cuttooth" *"Exit Music (for a Film)" *"Faithless, the Wonder Boy" *"Fake Plastic Trees" *"Gagging Order" *"How I Made My Millions" *"How to Disappear Completely" *"Idioteque" *"India Rubber" *"In Limbo" *"Kid A" *"Lozenge of Love" *"Lurgee" *"Maquiladora" *"Melatonin" *"Million Dollar Question" *"Motion Picture Soundtrack" *"The National Anthem" *"Packt Like Sardines in a Crushd Tin Box" *"Palo Alto" *"Paperbag Writer" *"Paranoid Android" *"Permanent Daylight" *"Planet Telex" *"Pulk/Pull Revolving Doors" *"Street Spirit (Fade Out)" *"Subterranean Homesick Alien" *"Talk Show Host" *"The Amazing Sounds of Orgy" *"The Tourist" *"Worrywort" Rage Against the Machine *"Bullet in the Head" (lyrics: Bullet in Your Head") *"Snakecharmer" Rammstein *"Adios" *"Alter Mann" *"Dalai Lama" *"Kokain" *"Nebel" The Rasmus *"Carousel" *"Chill" *"Fool" *"Funeral Song" *"Funky Jam" (Funky time is said) *"Panda" *"Playboys" *"P.S." *"Raggatip" *"Smash" *"Sold" *"Violence" Razorlight *"Vice" Amy Ray *"Late Bloom" Red Hot Chili Peppers *"Bunker Hill" *"Tearjerker" *"This Velvet Glove" *"Warm Tape" *"Gong Li" (track in the scar tissue single) *"Mellowship Slinky in B Major" (or Mellowship Slinky) *"Funky Monks" (closest line: "There are no monks in my band") *"Punk Rock Classic" *"Subterranean Homesick Blues" *"Special Secret Song Inside" (if you discount the fact that the real name of the song is 'Party on your pussy') *"Love Trilogy" *"Green Heaven" The Red Hot Valentines *"Angela" *"Fair Warning" *"Firecracker" *"The Regulator" *"There Is No Plan B" Lou Reed *"Endless Cycle" Reel Big Fish *"Alternative, Baby" *"A-W-E-S-O-M-E" (The word "Awesome" is said but not each seperate letter like the title suggests) *"A Little Doubt Goes a Long Way" *"Join The Club" *"Say Ten" *"Thank You for Not Moshing" *"Your Guts (I Hate 'Em)" ("I hate your guts" is said in the song, but never "Your guts, I hate 'em") Refused *"The Apollo Programme Was a Hoax" *"Blind Date" *"Bottom" *"Dust" *"Inclination" *"Last Minute Pointer" *"Mark" *"Preception" *"Protest Song '68" *"Refused Are Fucking Dead" *"Return to the Closet" *"The Shape of Punk To Come" *"The Slayer" *"Tännhauser/Derivè" *"Trickbag" *"Who Died" *"Worms of the Senses/Faculties of the Senses" *"Worthless Is the Freedom Bought" Regurgitator *"Freshmint!" *"F.S.O." *"! (The Song Formerly Known As)" Relient K *"A Penny Loafer Saved, a Penny Loafer Earned" *"Benediction" *"Cojak" *"For the Moments I Feel Faint" *"Register" *"The Only Thing Worse Than Beating a Dead Horse Is Betting on One" *"Which to Bury, Us or the Hatchet" *"William" R.E.M. *"9-9" *"Airportman" *"Be Mine" *"Binky the Doormat" *"Circus Envy" *"Country Feedback" *"Crazy" *"E-Bow the Letter" *"The Flowers of Guatemala" *"Fretless" *"Good Advices" *"I Remember California" *"King of Birds" *"The Lifting" *"Lightnin' Hopkins" *"Little America" *"Low Desert" *"Me in Honey" *"Monty Got a Raw Deal" *"New Test Leper" *"Pop Song 89" *"The Sidewinder Sleeps Tonite" *"So. Central Rain" *"Star Me Kitten" *"Texarkana" *"Time After Time (AnnElise)" *"Tounge" *"Undertow" *"The Wrong Child" Remy Zero *"Fair" The Residents *"The Aging Musician" *"The Ascetic" *"Bathsheba Bathes" *"The Beekeeper's Daughter" *"Blue Tongues" *"Bridegroom of Blood" *"Burn Baby Burn" *"The Butcher" *"Cain and Abel" *"Caring" *"The Car Thief" *"The Confused Transsexual" *"Dead Wood" *"Dinah and the Unclean Skin" *"The Dying Oilman" *"Edweena" *"Elvis and His Boss" *"Flight of the Bumbleroach" *"Ghost Child" *"God's Magic Finger" *"Gone Again" *"Guylum Bardot" *"Hanging by His Hair" *"He Also Serves" *"Hitler Was a Vegetarian" *"How to Get a Head" *"Judas Saves" *"Jungle Bunny" *"Kick a Picnic" *"Krafty Cheese" *"Lizard Lady" *"Loneliness" *"Mr. Lonely" *"Neediness" *"The Old Soldier" *"The Old Woman" *"Possessions" *"The Seven Ugly Cows" *"Ship of Fools" *"Six Amber Things" *"The Sold-out Artist" *"Swastikas on Parade" *"Tend Peg in the Temple" *"They Are the Meat" *"Tourniquet of Roses" *"Troubled Man" *"Ups and Downs" *"The Weatherman" *"The Weaver" Retina *"Ether" *"Rev" Revenge *"Big Bang" *"Bleachman" *"Pineapple Face" *"Slave" *"Surf Nazi" Revolvo *"Marmalade" *"Moscow Mule" *"Gold Passion" *"GT" *"Shady Lady" *"Silver Streak" *"White Lady" *"Strawberry Dawn" Rie fu *"Decay (English version)" *"Life Is Like a Boat" Rilo Kiley *"The Annoying Noise of Death" *"Capturing Moods" *"My Slumbering Heart" *"So Long" *"Spectacular Views" *"Three Hopeful Thoughts" Rise Against *"Amber Changing" *"Blood-red, White and Blue" *"Broken English" *"Dead Ringer" *"Heaven Knows" *"Last Chance Blueprint" *"To the Core" *"Rumors of My Demise Have Been Greatly Exaggerated" *"Getsemane" Rivermaya *"214" Rob Zombie *"House of 1000 Corpses" (mentions "house" and the singular "corpse", but not "1000 corpses") *"Transylvanian Transmissions Pt. 1" (mentions the singular "transmission", but not "Transylvanian" or "Part 1") Robbie Williams *"Forever Texas" The Roches *"The Anti-sex Backlash of the 80's" *"The Death of Suzzy Roche" *"Sex Is for Children" Rockstar *"Parting Time" Rodriguez *"Jane S. Piddy" *"Like Janis" Garnet Rogers *"Election Night: North Dakota" The Rolling Stones *"Contenental Drift" *"Country Honk" *"Let It Bleed" *"Prodigal Son" *"Sympathy for the Devil" Roper *"Day of Pigs" Roses are Red *"300 Motion Pictures" *"Angela" *"Conversations" *"Handshakes and Heartbreaks" *"Hello Cruel World" *"I Apologize" *"I felt I knew her" *"Jumping Off Bridges" *"Leaving Detroit" *"Oceans" *"The Legend" *"Time Signals Progress" *"White and Gold" *"You and Me Both" Roxy Music *"2HB" *"Beauty Queen" *"Bitters End" *"The Bob (Medley)" *"Chance Meeting" *"Ladytron" *"Manifesto" *"Pyjamarama" *"Re-Make/Re-Model" *"Sea Breezes" *"Strictly Confidential" Rush *"2112" *"Afterimage" *"Anagram (for Mongo)" *"The Analog Kid" *"Between the Wheels" *"The Body Electric" *"Bravado" *"The Camera Eye" *"Chain Lightning" *"Countdown" *"Distant Early Warning" *"Double Agent" *"Dreamline" *"Emotion Detector" *"Entre Nous" (the English translation "between us" appears however) *"A Farewell to Kings" *"Heresy" *"High Water" *"Jacob's Ladder" *"Lessons" *"Losing It" *"Making Memories" *"Madrigal" *"Manhattan Project" *"Marathon" *"Middletown Dreams" (it does have the lyric "they dream in Middletown") *"Natural Science" *"Nocturne" *"Open Secrets" *"The Pass" *"A Passage to Bangkok" (contains the lyrics "We're on the train to Bangkok", but no reference to a passage) *"Presto" *"Prime Mover" *"Red Lenses" *"Red Sector A" *"Rivendell" *"The Spirit of Radio" *"Tai Shan" *"Virtuality" *"Vital Signs" *"War Paint" *"Witch Hunt" Russian Futurists *"Let's Get Ready to Crumble" S Saosin *"3rd Measurement in C" *"They Perch On Their Stilts And Dare Me to Break Custom" *"Mookies Last Christmas" *"I Can Tell" *"Hopeless Believing" *"Uphill Battle" *"Lost Symphonies" Saint Etienne *"Archway People" *"Avenue" *"Burnt Out Car" *"Filthy" *"Mario's Café" *"Paper" *"Pale Movie" *"The Process" Santana *"Everybody's Everything" *"Gitano" *"Light of Life" *"Mother's Daughter" *"Oxun" *"Practice What You Preach" *"Shades of Time" *"Stone Flower" *"Taboo" *"Toussaint L'Overture" *"Transcendence" Samael *"As The Sun" *"Door Of Celestial Peace" *"Heliopolis" *"Moongate" *"Oriental Dawn" *"Telepath" Savage Garden *"Affirmation" Saves the Day *"All-Star Me" *"The Art of Misplacing Firearms" *"As Your Ghost Takes Flight" *"Banned from the Back Porch" *"The Choke" *"Collision" *"Deciding" *"A Drag in D Flat" *"Hold" (Though "held" appears) *"Holly Hox, Forget Me Nots" *"Hot Time in Delaware" *"Houses & Billboards" *"I'm Sorry I'm Leaving" *"Jodie" *"Jukebox Breakdown" *"The Last Lie I Told" *"My Sweet Fracture" *"Nebraska Bricks" *"Rocks Tonic Juice Magic" *"Seeing It This Way" *"See You" *"Sell My Old Clothes, I'm Off to Heaven" *"Shoulder to the Wheel" *"Sometimes, New Jersey" *"Third Engine" *"This Is Not an Exit" *"Three Miles Down" *"The Vast Spoils of America (From the Badlands to the Ocean)" *"You Vandal" Scaterd Few *"Future Love" *"Once Upon...." *"Ransom" *"Reel Not Real" *"Splendor" *"Win the Fisher" Scooter *"Nessaja" Screeching Weasel *"The Girl Next Door" Seether *"69 tea" *"Pig" Sense Field *"Different Times" *"Fiesta" *"Futon" *"Heather" *"No Man's Land" *"Overstand" *"Sage" *"Sight Unseen" Senses Fail *"Angela Baker and My Obsession With Fire" *"Choke on This" Sepultura *"Slave New World" Sevendust *"Bender" *"Bitch" *"Black" *"Damaged" *"Face" *"Face to Face" *"Grasp" *"Hero" *"Leech" *"Never" *"Pieces" *"Redefine" *"Rumble Fish" (also called "Assdrop") *"T.O.A.B." *"Waffle" *"Will It Bleed" *"X-mas Day" Sex Pistols *"Seventeen" *"No One Is Innocent" *"Einmal War Belsen Bortrefflich" *"Einmal War Belsen Wirflich Bortrefflich" The Shaggs *"Philosophy of the World" Shai Hulud *"Being Exemplary" *"Eating Bullets of Acceptance" *"Ending the Perpetual Tragedy" *"Faithless is He That Says Farewell When the Road Darkens" *"Outside the Boundaries of A Friend" *"Scornful of the Virtue and Motives of Others" *"Solely Concentrating On the Negative Aspects of Life" *"The Bonds of Those Who Have No Understanding of Consequence" *"This Song: For the True and Passionate Lovers of Music" *"This Wake I Myself Have Stirred" *"Two and Twenty Misfortunes" *"Willing Oneself To Forget What Cannot Otherwise Be Forgiven" *"When One Bests Defeat" *"Whether To Cry Or Destroy" William Shatner *"Ideal Woman" Cosy Sheridan *"Turboyeast" Richard Shindell *"Ascent" The Shins *"Caring Is Creepy" *"Gone for Good" *"Know Your Onion!" *"Mine's Not a High Horse" *"Pink Bullets" *"Saint Simon" *"Turn a Square" Joey Shoji *"Sweet Nectar of Pain" Silverbullit *"Axe man" *"Blood" *"Boof" *"Kite" *"Knucklebuster" *"Only gold" *"People get real" *"Seconds" Silverchair *"Pop Song For Us Rejects" *"Cicada" *"Faultline" *"Spawn(Again)" *"Trash" Simon and Garfunkel *"El Condor Pasa (If I Could)" (alternate title is in the lyrics) *"For Emily, Whenever I May Find Her" *"Punky's Dilemma" *"A Simple Desultory Phillipic (Or How I Was Robert McNamara'd Into Submission)" Sinergy *"Midnight Madness" *"Nowhere For No One" *"Passage To The Fourth World" *"Razor Blade Salvation" *"Shadow Island" *"Suicide Be My Side" *"The Warrior Princess" *"Venomous Vixens" The Sisters of Mercy *"Afterhours" *"Neverland" *"Ozymandias" *"Watch" Sixpence None the Richer *"Love, Salvation, The Fear of Death" *"Maybe Tomorrow" *"Moving On" *"Musings" Skid Row *"Remains to be Seen" Skinny Puppy *"Morpheus Laughing" *"Testure" *"Tin Omen" Skunk Anansie *"Charlie Big Potato *"Hedonism (Just Because You Feel Good)" - the bracketed section does appear. Skyclad *"Alone In Death's Shadow" *"A Badtime Story" *"The Antibody Politic" *"Bewilderbeast" *"A Broken Promised Land" *"A Clown of Thorns" *"The Declaration Of Indifference" *"The Disenchanted Forest" *"A Dog In The Manger" *"Fainting By Numbers" *"Great Blow For A Day Job" *"Halo of Flies" *"Helium" *"I, Dubious" *"If I Die Laughing, It'll Be An Act Of God" *"The Ilk Of Human Blindness" *"It Wasn't Meant to End This Way" *"Jeopardy" *"Jumping My Shadow" *"A Near Life Experience" *"The One-Piece Puzzle" *"Postcard From Planet Earth" *"Salt On The Earth" *"Schadenfreude" *"Science Never Sleeps" *"Spinning Jenny" *"A Survival Campaign" *"The Truth Famine" *"Tunnel Visionaries" Slash's Snakepit *"Monkey Chow" - Lyrics are 'Let the monkey do his thing' Slayer *"Evil Has No Boundaries" *"Metal Storm/Face The Slayer" *"Crionics" *"Aggressive Perfector" *"Necrophiliac" *"Crypts Of Eternity" (contains the lyrics "Robbed the crypts of Death's eternity") *"Hardening Of The Harteries" *"Postmortem" *"Cleanse The Soul" *"Dead Skin Mask" *"Seasons In The Abyss" *"Sex. Murder. Art." *"Dittohead" *"Serenity In Murder" *"SS-3" *"213" *"Mind Control" *"Death's Head" *"Overt Enemy" *"Scrum" *"Unguarded Instinct" *"Threshold" *"Addict" Slipknot *"Duality" *"Prosthetics" *"The Nameless" *"Opium of the People" *"Vermilion" *"Vermilion pt. 2" *"Surfacing" *"Disasterpiece" *"My Plague" (lyrics: "I know why you plague me, I know why you plague yourself") *"The Heretic Anthem" ("heretic" is mentioned, but not "the anthem") *"Frail Limb Nursery" *"Me Inside" "Inside" is said numerous times, but the entire song title is never mentioned. *"Skin Ticket" *"Metabolic" *"Iowa" *"No Life" The line used is "This is no kind of life." *"Scissors" *"Eyeless" *"Diluted" *"Interloper" *"742617000027" *"515" *"Eeyore" *"Prelude 3.0" *"The Blister Exists" *"Circle" *"(sic)" The word "sick" is used, but the term "(sic)" is not. *"Danger - Keep Away" In the full version, "Danger" and "Keep Away" are mentioned, but even then not in the same sentence. Slowdive *"Blue Skied An' Clear" *"Machine Gun" *"Melon Yellow" *"Morning Rain" (references "rain" but not morning) *"Primal" *"Souvlaki Space Station" *"Visions Of La" The Smashing Pumpkins As with New Order, many Pumpkins songs are fairly cryptic and many do not contain the song title within the lyrics. The following is a substantial list of many non-lyrical Pumpkins song titles: *"... Said Sadly" *"Age Of Innocence" *"Apathy's Last Kiss" *"Appels + Oranjes" *"Ava Adore" ("It's you that I adore") *"Blissed & Gone" ("The sun has blessed / The rays are gone") *"Bullet With Butterfly Wings" *"Cash Car Star" *"Cherub Rock" *"Cherry" *"Crestfallen" *"Crush" *"Daphne Descends" *"Daughter" *"Delusions Of Candor" *"Dross" *"Egg" *"Eye" ("Turn away from Eye") *"Fuck You (An Ode To No One)" *"For Martha" *"Galapogos" *"Geek USA" (last line: "We really love the USA") *"Hello Kitty Kat" *"Here Is No Why" *"In the Arms Of Sleep" (although "sleep" is mentioned) *"Jupiter's Lament" *"Jellybelly" *"Lucky 13" *"Luna" (Though "moon songs" are mentioned) *"Marquis In Spades" *"Mayonaise" *"Medellia Of The Gray Skies" (Though "Medellia" appears) *"Meladori Magpie" *"Moleasskiss" *"Muzzle" *"Pissant" *"Plume" *"Porcelina Of The Vast Oceans" (Though "porcelina of the oceans blue" appears) *"Pug" *"Purr Snickety" *"Raindrops + Sunshowers" *"Rhinoceros" *"Rocket" (Alternate lyrics end with the line "Let go that rocket inside of me") *"Set The Ray To Jerry" *"Silverfuck" *"Siva" *"Slunk" (Also known unofficially as "Ride On" and "Chump", which are in the lyrics) *"Soma" (The word is spoken quietly just before the second chorus) *"Soothe" *"The Beginning Is The End Is The Beginning" *"The Crying Tree Of Mercury" *"The End Is The Beginning Is The End" *"The Imploding Voice" *"The Sacred & Profane" *"Thirty-three" *"Thru The Eyes Of Ruby" *"To Forgive" *"Where Boys Fear To Tread" *"With You" *"X.Y.U." Smash Mouth *"Beer Goggles" (does contain the lyric "So pull the goggles down over your eyes / And say goodnight to the rest of the barflies") *"Push" Elliott Smith *"No Confidence Man" The Smiths *"Asleep" *"Barbarism Begins at Home" *"Death at One's Elbow" *"Half a Person" *"How Soon Is Now?" *"I Started Something I Couldn't Finish" *"London" *"Meat Is Murder" *"Nowhere Fast" *"Paint a Vulgar Picture" *"Rusholme Ruffians" *"Shakespeare's Sister" *"Suffer Little Children" *"The Headmaster Ritual" Snake River Conpiracy *"How Soon Is Now?" Snoop Dogg *"That Shiznit" *"What's My Name Part II" (even without 'Part II', isn't mentioned) Snow Patrol *"Chased By..I Don't Know What" *"Chocolate" *"Days Without Paracetamol" *"Downhill From Here" *"Fifteen Minutes Old" *"Get Balsamic Vinegar...Quick You Fool" *"Gleaming Auction" *"Grazed Knees" *"How To Be Dead" *"Last Ever Lone Gunman" *"Mahogany" *"NYC" *"On/Off" *"Somewhere A Clock Is Ticking" (Though it does contain the lyrics: A clock is ticking, but it's hidden far away) *"Spitting Games" *"Tiny Little Fractures" *"The Last Shot Ringing In My Ears" *"Ways & Means" *"Whatever's Left" *"When It's All Over We Still Have To Clear Up" *"Wow" Soft Machine *"Moon in June" Sonata Arctica *"Dream Thieves" *"Letter to Dana" *"The Cage" *"The Misery" *"Victoria's Secret" *"Weballergy" *"Wildfire" *"The Boy Who Wanted to Be a Real Puppet" *"8th Commandment" *"White Pearl, Black Oceans" Sonic Syndication *"Jailbreak" Sonic Youth *"Chapel Hill" *"Eliminator Jr." *"French Tickler" *"JC" *"Junkie's Promise" *"Kim Gordon and the Arthur Doyle Hand Cream"(this song is really titled "Mariah Carey and the Arthur Doyle Handcream" but for copywrite reasons it was printed as "kim Gordon". Mariah is mentioned in the song. *"Pacific Coast Highway" *"Paper Cup Exit" *"Saucer Like" *"Skip Tracer" *"The Sprawl" *"Youth Against Fascism" Soul-Junk * "3 Fascinating Smells" * "All Lids" * "April 42nd" * "Atari Atari" * "Autosmuddling" * "Bridesong" * "Brougham" * "Cherry Stereo Chariot" * "Double-O Javelin" * "Droptop Floride" * "East of Sun" * "Everlasting Bib" * "Hogging All The Islands" * "Horse Posing As Unicorn" * "I Blame You, Stallion" * "Imma Root Canal" * "Jobbleson" * "Judah" * "Life to False Metal" * "Lonely Sapphire" * "Long of Tooth" * "Men of Memphis Cracked Your Skull" * "Mesa Dixie" * "Moonpie Eating" * "Oblong Toggle" * "Old Dominion" * "Parade Like The Zodiac" * "Poker of the Eye" * "Pumpfake" * "Puts Things On Wings" * "Quasars?" * "Rebel Syphon" * "Ruby Doomsday" * "Sarpodyl" * "Sea Monsters & Gargoyles" * "Shots from the Master's Eye" * "Some Pampered Gangster" * "Straight From Neptune" * "Sturdy Jive" * "Sundial Tone Spray" * "The Nerve & Gall" * "Tiger Of Righteousness" * "Turn on the Solar" * "Wax Presidential" * "World's Loudest Vintriloquist" * "Yellow Tooth Youth" * "Young Businessmens Psykick Makeout" Soul Coughing *"Pensacola" *"The Idiot Kings" Soundgarden *"Applebite" *"Big Dumb Sex" *"Boot Camp" *"Dusty" *"Fresh Tendrils" *"Let Me Drown" *"Limo Wreck" *"Mailman" *"Never Named" *"Never The Machine Forever" (all of these words are in the song, but never that phrase) *"Rhinosaur" *"Tighter & Tighter" *"Ty Cobb" Space *"Charlie M." *"Now She's Gone" Spacedust *"Gym & Tonic" Spiderbait *"Buy Me A Pony" *"Calypso" *"Gloken Pop" *"Shazam!" Spiller *"Groovejet" (originally an instrumental; lyric added later) Spinal Tap *"Clam Caravan" Bruce Springsteen *"Does This Bus Stop At 82nd Street?" *"Highway Patrolman" *"Reno" *"The Hitter" *"Incident on 57th Street" *"New York City Serenade" *"4th of July Asbury Park (Sandy)" *"Meeting Across The River" *"Wild Billy's Circus Story" *"Zero and Blind Terry" *"The Wish" *"Goin' Cali" Chris Squire *"Lucky Seven" (the lyric being "you could be lucky tonight") Stabbing Westward *"ACF" *"Shame" *"Sleep" *"Television" *"Ungod" Staind *"Epiphany" *"Safe Place" *"Spleen" *"Open Your Eyes" Starflyer 59 *"Blue Collar Love" *"Can You Play Drums?" *"Duel Overhead Cam" *"Droned" *"E.P. Nights" *"Harmony" *"Hazel Would" *"Indiana" *"Monterey" *"One Shot Juanita" *"Samson" *"The Dungeon" *"The Fashion Focus" *"The Translator" *"The Zenith" *"Unbelievers" Starsailor *"Tie Up My Hands" *"Talk Her Down" *"Fidelity" *"Shark Food" *"Counterfeit Life" *"Open Your Eyes" Static-X *"I'm With Stupid" (though the word "stupid" is mentioned a few times) *"Otsegolation" *"...In a Bag" (mentions "In my shit", but not "a bag") Steely Dan *"Pretzel Logic" *"Caves of Altamira" *"Kings" Stereolab Because of Stereolab's somewhat idiosyncratic habit of song naming, most of their English-language output would probably qualify for this list. A few examples: *"Captain Easychord" *"Gus the Mynah Bird" *"Heavy Denim" *"Metronomic Underground" *"People Do It All The Time" Stereophonics *"Dakota" *"Traffic" Cat Stevens *"Father and Son" Sufjan Stevens * "Concerning the UFO Sighting Near Highland, IL" * "Come on! Feel the Illinoise!" * "Casimir Pulaski Day" * "The Man of Metropolis Steals Our Hearts" * "The Predatory Wasp of the Palisades Is out to Get Us!" * "They Are Night Zombies!! They Are Neighbors!! They Have Come Back from the Dead!! Ahhhhh!" * "The Seer's Tower" * "The Tallest Man, the Broadest Shoulders" * "Out of Egypt, Into the Great Laugh of Mankind, and I Shake the Dirt from My Sandals As I Run" Sting * "Saint Augustine In Hell" Sugababes *"Ace Reject" Al Stewart *"Love Chronicles" *"Manuscript" *"Swiss Cottage Manouevres" Rod Stewart *"The Young Turks" (The lyrics refer to the two people as "young hearts".) Stone Temple Pilots *"Atlanta" *"Big Empty" *"Bi-Polar Bear" *"Columbia" *"Heaven & Hot Rods" *"Interstate Love Song" *"Kitchenware & Candybars" *"Naked Sunday" *"Piece Of Pie" *"Plush" *"Pruno" *"Sex Type Thing" *"Transmissions from a Lonely Room" *"Trippin' On A Hole In A Paper Heart" Straight Outta Junior High *"Bored to Death" *"Bräwsteinch" *"Cell Phones Suck" *"Diver Dan" *"Human Rabies Project" *"Stud Without You" *"Sure Shit" *"You're Stupid, I Hate You" Strapping Young Lad *"AAA" *"Aftermath" *"Consequence" *"Detox" *"Dire" *"Drizzlehell" *"The Filler-Sweet City Jesus" *"Home Nucleonics" *"In The Rainy Season" *"Imperial" *"Last Minute" *"Possessions" *"Shitstorm" *"Skeksis" *"Spirituality" *"S.Y.L." *"Thalamus" *"Two Weeks" *"Velvet Kavorkian" Stratovarius *"Alpha And Omega" *"Visions" Straylight Run *"Existentialism on Prom Night" *"Mistakes We Knew We Were Making" *"Sympathy For The Martyr" (does contain the lyric: The martyr's arrived, a desperate plea for sympathy) *"Tool Sheds and Hot Tubs" Streetlight Manifesto *"A Moment of Violence" Stroke 9 *"Down" (The version of this song on the album Bumper to Bumper opens with the repeated line "You are so down inside." This line was left out of the version on the later much better-known album Nasty Little Thoughts, although the title was kept.) *"Rod Beck" The Strokes *"15 Minutes" *"Ask Me Anything" *"Automatic Stop" *"Barely Legal" *"Between Love & Hate" *"Electricityscape" *"Heart In A Cage" (lyrics: "the heart beats in its cage") *"Ize Of The World" *"Juicebox" *"Reptilia" *"The Modern Age" *"Vision Of Division" *"Whatever Happened?" *"You Only Live Once" Strong Bad Sings *"Let's get started on doing all those awesome things I suggested" (The song abruptly ends immediately after the first time he sings "Let's get started.") Styx *"A.D. 1928" *"A.D. 1958" *"Street Collage" Sublime *"Doin' Time" *"Let's Go Get Stoned" *"Live At E's" Suburban Legends *"Autumn in the Park" *"Car 54" *"Da Bomb!" *"Last Dance" Suede *"Metal Mickey" *"picnic by the motorway" *"Asbestos" *"Indian Strings" Sugar Ray *"Disasterpiece" Suine Anget *"Auto da fé" *"Grey and Cold" *"Marionette" *"Mirage" Sum 41 *"Crazy Amanda Bunkface" *"Fat Lip" *"Heart Attack" *"Summer" *"Yesterday" *"Pieces" *"Angels With Dirty Faces" *"Moron" *"Noots" *"Subject To Change" *"A.N.I.C." *"Welcome To Hell" *"Mr. Amsterdam" Sunny Day Real Estate *"8" *"47" *"48" *"5/4" *"Friday" *"Grendel" *"Iscarabaid" *"J'Nuh" *"Pillars" *"Red Elephant" *"Rodeo Jones" *"Seven" *"Snibe" (though in the middle section, Enigks's vocoder-modified voice says something that sounds an awful lot like "rich and snibe") *"The Blankets Were the Stairs" *"The Prophet" *"The Shark's Own Private Fuck" *"Theo B." *"Waffle" Super Furry Animals *"Alternate Route to Vulcan Street" *"Chewing Chewing Gum" *"Cityscape Skybaby" *"Download" *"Fix Idris" *"Fuzzy Birds" *"Hometown Unicorn" *"The International Language of Screaming" *"The Man Don't Give a Fuck" *"Sex, War and Robots" *"Something 4 the Weekend" *"Valet Parking" *"Zoom!" (This can be disputed. There were actually two different versions of this song written; both contain extremely different sets of lyrics. The original song did have the word "zoom" in the lyrics, but the one that appears on Kraft does not) Superband *"Bouncers Bald Head" *"Cheeky Gal" *"Superband Aid" Supergrass *"Mansize Rooster" *"Richard III" *"Tales of Endurance (Pts. 4-6)" *"Sad Girl" *"Roxy" *"Road to Rouen" *"Low C" *"Fin" Supertramp *"Breakfast In America" *"Fool's Overture" *"Gone Hollywood" (talks a lot about the city, but never uses the title in its lyrics) *"Just Another Nervous Wreck" (contains lyric "everyone's a nervous wreck now") Swans *"Animus" *"Another You" *"Blackmail" *"Butcher" *"Empathy" *"Fool" *"Gang" *"Greed" *"Helpless Child" *"Hypogirl" *"I Crawled" *"I Love You This Much" *"Identity" *"Killing for Company" *"No Cruel Angel" *"Picture of Maryanne" *"Raping a Slave" *"Red Velvet Wound" *"Sealed in Skin" *"Stay Here" *"Thank You" *"The Child's Right" *"The Final Sac" *"Thug" *"Volcano" *"Weakling" *"You Need Me" *"Young God" *"Your Property" Switchfoot *"Chem 6A" Symphony X *"Accolade II" *"Communion and the Oracle" *"Egypt" *"Fallen" *"Frontiers" *"Orion - The Hunter" ("hunter" is in there, but not Orion") *"Premonition" *"Taunting the Notorious" ("notorious" is in there, but not "taunting") *"The Accolade" *"The Bird-Serpent War/Cataclysm" ("serpent" is the only word in the title mentioned in the song) *"The Divine Wings of Tragedy" *"The New Mythology" *"The Turning" System Of A Down *"36" *"B.Y.O.B (Bring Your Own Bombs)" *"Cherry" (Its original title, "Virginity" is in the lyrics) *"Chic 'N' Stu" (refers to Chick Hearn and Stu Lantz, longtime Los Angeles Lakers announcers) *"Chop Suey!" (Its original title, "Suicide," is in the lyrics) *"CUBErt" (Although the video game Q*Bert is discussed in the song) *"Lost in Hollywood" (mentions "Hollywood", but not "lost") *"Mind" *"Peephole" *"Prison Song" *"Question!" *"Radio/Video" (mentions "I'm on the radio" and "I'm on the video") *"Revenga" ("Revenge" is in the lyrics, but not "Revenga") *"Roulette" *"Stealing Society" *"Storaged" *"Soil" *"Suite-Pee" *"Temper" *"Tentative" *"This Cocaine Makes Me Feel Like I'm On This Song" *"U-Fig" T Talib Kweli *"Conversation" (featuring Busta Rhymes) (the word conversate is said but never conversation) Talking Heads *"Artists Only" *"The Big Country" *"Crosseyed and Painless" *"The Democratic Circus" *"Don't Worry About the Government" *"Drugs" (Though the original title "Electricity" does appear in the lyrics) *"Found A Job" *"The Great Curve" *"Life During Wartime" *"Listening Wind" *"New Feeling" *"Swamp" *"Tentative Decisions" *"Thank You For Sending Me An Angel" *"Things Seen and Not Seen" Taking Back Sunday *"A Decade Under the Influence" *"The Ballad of Sal Villanueva" *"Bike Scene" *"The Blue Channel" *"Bonus Mosh, Pt. 2" *"Cute Without the 'E' (Cut From the Team)" *"Eleven" *"Error Operator" *"Great Romances of the 20th Century" *"Ghost Man On Third" *"Head Club" *"I Am Fred Astaire" *"Liar (It Takes One To Know One)" ("Liar" is stated, but "It Takes One To Know One" is not) *"Little Devotional" *"New American Classic" *"Number Five With a Bullet" *"One-Eighty By Summer" *"One Way Conversation" *"Set Phasers To Stun" *"...Slowdance on the Inside" *"Spin" *"There's No 'I' In Team" *"The Things We'll Never Know" *"This Photograph Is Proof (I Know You Know)" ("This Photograph Is Proof" is never said in the song, nor does the song say anything about a photograph. However, "I Know You Know" is repeated throughout the song.) *"Timberwolves At New Jersey" *"The Union" *"Up Against (Blackout)" ("Up Against is in the lyrics, but "Blackout" is not) *"You Know How I Do" *"You're So Last Summer" *"Your Own Disaster" The Tea Party *"Stargazer" *"The Watcher" (but does have "watch over me" *"A Certain Slant Of Light" *"Dreams Of Reason" *"Correspondences" *"Lullaby" *"Mantra" *"Army Ants" *"Psychopomp" *"Babylon *"Aftermath" *"These Living Arms" Tears for Fears *"Brian Wilson Said" *"Famous Last Words" Technical Difficulties *"Dreamer's Lament" *"Reluctant Freedom" *"Wolf and Hawk" The Temptations *"Masterpiece" Tenacious D *"Fuck Her Gently" 10cc *"24 Hours" *"Baron Samedi" *"Blackmail" *"Everything You Wanted To Know About" *"Honeymoon With 'B' Troop" *"Speed Kills" *"The Anonymous Alcoholic" Testament *"The Ballad" Theatre of Tragedy *"As the shadows dance" *"On whom the moon doth shine" *"Samantha" *"Sweet art thou" Therapy? *"30 Seconds" *"Bad Mother" *"Black Eye Purple Sky" *"Born Too Soon" *"The Boy's Asleep" *"Brainsaw" *"Dancin' with Manson" *"Deep Sleep" *"Die Laughing" *"Disgracelands" *"Epilepsy" *"Fantasy Bag" *"Femtex" *"Heaven's Gate" *"Hellbelly" *"Hypermania" *"Innocent X" *"Lonely, Cryin' Only" *"Long Distance" *"Loser Cop" *"Lunacy Booth" *"Meat Abstract" *"Nausea" *"Neck Freak" *"Perversonality" *"Potato Junkie" *"Prison Breaker" *"Safe" *"Screamager" *"Shitkicker" *"Skinning Pit" *"Tango Romeo" *"Tightrope Walker" *"Tramline" *"Unbeliever" *"Unrequited" *"Zipless" They Might Be Giants *"Absolutely Bill's Mood" *"AKA Driver" (The song's original title was "Nyquil Driver," a phrase that does appear in the lyrics. It was retitled for trademark reasons, yet the lyrics were unchanged.) *"Destination Moon" *"I'm All You Can Think About" (The lyrics say the title in a slightly different way: "You can only think of me.") *"Memo To Human Resources" *several Venue Songs (As released in 2004, these songs--all of which include the name a venue--were all named after the cities in which they were originally performed. Consequently, some of these songs, such as "Vancouver (Richard's On Richard's)" do not feature the title in the lyrics.) *"Why Does The Sun Shine? (The Sun Is A Mass Of Incandescent Gas)" (Only the better-known subtitle appears in the song. The name comes from the title of an educational song, covered here, that set out to inform children of why, in fact, the Sun shines.) Thighpaulsandra *"The Angelica Declaration" *"Black Nurse" *"The Bush Administration Project" *"The Circumcision Of Christ" *"Double Vulgar" *"Optical Black" *"Slammer" *"Tudor Fruits" *"We, The Descending" Third Eye Blind *"Darkness" *"Darwin" *"Eye Conqueror" *"Jumper" *"Semi-Charmed Life" (Although the lyrics 'Semi-charmed kind of life' appear) Thirteen Senses *"History" *"Saving" *"The Salt Wound Routine" *"Thru the Glass" Tindersticks *"Another Night In" TISM *"Morrison Hostel" *"(He'll Never Be An) 'Ol Man River" *"Lose Your Delusion" *"Jung Talent Time" *"Aussiemandias" *"Yob" Toad The Wet Sprocket *"Woodburning" Toadies *"Dollskin" *"Motivational" *"Possum Kingdom" *"Tyler" *"Velvet" The Tomorrowpeople *"Mercitron" *"Something 4 Joey" Tool *"Ænema" *"Disgustipated" *"Disposition" *"H." *"Hooker With a Penis" *"Hush" *"Intolerance" (the closest in the lyrics is the word "tolerate") *"Jimmy" *"Lateralus" *"Opiate" *"Parabol" *"Parabola" (although the word 'parable' is sung, similar to the title of this song's "sister track") *"Prison Sex" *"Schism" *"Stinkfist" *"Swamp Song" (Closest synonymn sung is 'bog') *"The Gaping Lotus Experience" *"Ticks and Leeches" *"Divorced" (Collaboration with the "Melvins") The Toys *"Lover's Concerto" Traditional *"Little Drummer Boy" (a single was recorded by David Bowie and Bing Crosby) The Tragically Hip *"Gus: The Polar Bear From Central Park" (Gus is frequently mentioned, but the rest of the title is not included) *"Locked in the Trunk of a Car" *"Nautical Disaster" Trapt *"Enigma" *"New Beginning" (lyrics: "I wanna start over again") *"Still Frame" *"The Game" (lyrics: "This lonely game that you play") *"These Walls" (lyrics: "I can't escape winding down these halls/Hard to find a place where there are no walls") The Trashmen *"Surfin' Bird" Trivium *"The End Of Everything" *"Pull Harder On The Strings Of Your Martyr" (although it says "Pull Harder Strings Martyr) Tsunami Bomb *"The Invasion From Within" Tuxedomoon *"Holiday For Plywood" *"Incubus" U U2 *"Alex Descends Into Hell For a Bottle of Milk/Korova 1" *"A Sort of Homecoming" *"An Cat Dubh" *"Bad" *"Boomerang II" *"Drowning Man" *"Elvis Presly and America" *"Endless Deep" *"Exit" *"Fez - Being Born" *"God Part II" *"Hawkmoon 269" *"I Threw A Brick Through A Window" *"Indian Summer Sky" *"Love & Peace or Else" *"Luminous Times (Hold on to Love)" *"Miss Sarajevo" *"MLK" *"Mofo" *"Mothers of the Disappeared" *"Original of the Species" *"Promenade" *"Red Hill Mining Town" *"Red Light" *"Scarlet" *"Stuck in a Moment You Can't Get Out Of" *"The Ocean" *"The Three Sunrises" *"The Unforgettable Fire" *"The Wanderer" *"Trash, Trampoline, and the Party Girl" *"Treasure (Whatever Happened To Pete The Chop?)" *"Unknown Caller" *"Wire" *""40"" *"11 O'Clock Tick Tock" Underworld *"Born Slippy" *"Cowgirl" *"Juanita" *"Pearl's Girl" *"Two Months Off" *"Kiteless" *"Banstyle" *"Sappy's Curry" *"Cups" *"Stagger" *"Dinosaur Adventure 3D" *"Little Speaker" *"Sola Sistim" *"Trim" *"Luetin" *"Jumbo" *"Tongue" United States of America *"Garden of Earthly Delights" The Used *"Blue & Yellow" *"Bulimic" *"Greener With The Scenery" *"Lunacy Fringe" *"Maybe Memories" *"Noise & Kisses" *"Pieces Mended" ("pieces" is in the lyrics, but not "mended") *"Poetic Tragedy" *"Say Days Ago" *"Sound Effects & Overdramatics" V The Valentines *"Woo Woo Train" VAST *"Japanese Fantasy" (Although it's subtitled "All I Found Was You", which does appear Van Halen *"Romeo Delight" *"5150" *"Learning to See" *"D.O.A." Suzanne Vega *"Knight Moves" *"Tom's Diner" Velvet Revolver *"Dirty Little Thing" (lyrics: "but you're a dirty little liar..") *"Loving The Alien (Sometimes)" (lyrics: "I never noticed how lovely were the aliens"; the subtitle "Sometimes" appears in the lyrics) *"Slither" The Velvet Underground *"After Hours" *"Andy's Chest" *"Lady Godiva's Operation" *"The Gift" *"The Murder Mystery" *"Venus in Furs" The Vibrations *"My Girl Sloopy" Vienna Teng *"Daughter" *"Homecoming" *"Momentum" *"My Medea" *"Passage" *"Unwritten Letter #1" Vintersorg *"Matrix Odyssey" *"The Enigmatic Spirit" VNV Nation *"Arclight" *"Afterfire" *"Darkangel" Voivod *"Astronomy Domine" *"Tribal Convictions" W Wu-Tang Clan "Triumph" The Waitresses *"Christmas Wrapping" *"No Guilt" Tom Waits *"Black Wings" *"Emotional Weather Report" *"Old Shoes (and Picture Postcards)" *"Postcard from a Hooker in Minneapolis" Walls of Jericho *"1:43 AM" *" More Life in the Monitors" Warmen *"Singer's Chance" Larry Warner *"Harry's Dilemma" *"Slight Idiosyncracies" Anna Waronker *"John & Maria" Dionne Warwick *"Valley of the Dolls" Crystal Waters *"Gypsy Woman (She's Homeless)" (She says "She's Homeless" a number of times but she never says "Gypsy Woman") Roger Waters *"4:30 AM (Apparently They Were Travelling Abroad)" The Weakerthans *"Aside" *"Benediction" (though the word benediction does appear in "Psalm For the Elk's Lodge Last Call") *"(Hospital Vespers)" *"(Manifest)" *"One Great City" *"(Past-Due)" *"Plea From a Cat Named Virtue" *"The Precience of Dawn" *"The Reasons" *"Reconstruction Site" *"Time's Arrows" *"Uncorrected Proofs" *"Watermark" Weekend Players *"Jericho" *"Subway" Weezer *"American Gigolo" *"Burndt Jamb" *"Death & Destruction" *"Space Rock" *"Surf Wax America" *"367" *"Acapulco" *"Porcupine" *"Serendipity"/"Serendipitous Jamb" (both different versions of the same song, but neither have any reference to the title) Kanye West *" '03 Electric Relaxation" (the word "relax" is said repeatedly but not the full title) Wheatus *"Whole Amoeba" (the title is a mondegreen of the words "hold on me, but," which are included in the lyrics) The White Stripes *"Black Math" *"Blue Orchid" ("You took a white orchid and turned it blue.") *"Death Letter" *"Instinct Blues" *"Jimmy the Exploder" *"Little Acorns" *"Little People" *"Passive Manipulation" *"Slicker Drips" *"The Air Near My Fingers" *"The Denial Twist" White Zombie *"El Phantasmo and the Chicken-Run Blast-O-Rama" *"Godslayer" *"Ratfinks, Suicide Tanks, and Cannibal Girls" *"Starface" *"Super-Charger Heaven" *"Real Solution #9" *"Welcome to Planet Motherf***er/Psychoholic Slag" (Contains lyrics "planet pretty kill - motherf***er hang me on the thrills". Does contain "psychoholic slag" lyric.) The Who *"A Quick One While He's Away" *"Baba O'Riley" *"Cooks County" *"Cousin Kevin" *"Drowned" *"Glow Girl" *"Guitar & Pen" (It actually says "your guitar or your pen") *"Heaven & Hell" *"Helpless Dancer" *"Motoring" (The song uses the term "motorvating" not "motoring") *"Our Love Was, Is" *"Overture" from Tommy (yes, it has lyrics--"Captain Walker didn't come home...") *"Postcard" *"Sally Simpson" (Sally is said but not Simpson) *"Success Story" *"The Dirty Jobs" *"The Punk & The Godfather" *"Won't Get Fooled Again" (The recurring lyric is "we don't get fooled again") Wilco *"Pieholden Suite" *"Hell Is Chrome" *"Summer Teeth" *"Heavy Metal Drummer" *"Less Than You Think" The Wildhearts *"Cold Patootie Tango" *"Drinking About Life" *"Liberty Cap" *"Saddened" Dar Williams *"The Pointless, Yet Poignant Crisis of a Co-Ed" Wire *"Ambulance Chasers" *"A Serious of Snakes" *"Blessed State" *"Brazil" *"Come Back in Two Halves" *"Ex-Lion Tamer" *"Goodbye Ploy" *"Mannequin" *"Map Reference 41°N 93°W" *"Mr Marx's Table" *"99.9" *"106 Beats That" *"Other Moments" *"Over Theirs" *"Pieta" *"Reuters" *"Sixth Sense" *"Stampede" *"The Agfers of Kodack" *"The 15th" *"Who Has Nine?" Karen Willson *"Magic" Within Temptation *"Gatekeeper" *"Jane Doe" *"The Swan Song" Wolf Parade *"Fancy Claps" *"It's a Curse" *"Shine a Light" Stevie Wonder *"Fingertips" X X *"Have Nots" Y "Weird Al" Yankovic *"Bob" *"Cavity Search" *"Couch Potato" *"Headline News" *"Smells Like Nirvana" *"The Saga Begins" *"A Complicated Song" *"Bedrock Anthem" *"Bohemian Polka" The Yardbirds *"Psycho Daisies" Yazoo *"And On" *"Nobody's Diary" (lyrics include "Diary" but not "nobody" or anything similar) *"Too Pieces" Yellowcard *"A.W.O.L. *"Big Apple Heartbreak" *"Holly Wood Died" *"Life of a Salesman" *"Martin Sheen or JFK" *"Rough Landing, Holly" *"Space Travel" *"Sure Thing Falling" *"Three Flights Up" *"Words, Hands, Hearts" Yes *"The Ancient - Giants Under the Sun" *"From the Balcony" *"The Gates of Delirium" *"In the Presence Of" *"The Revealing Science of God - Dance of the Dawn" *"Siberian Khatru" ("Siberia" is mentioned, as is the nonsense word "Khatru") *"Sound Chaser" *"South Side Of The Sky" (a "south side" is mentioned) *"Tempus Fugit" (Latin for "time flies," a phrase that appears several times in the lyrics) *"The Prophet" *"Madrigal" Yo La Tengo *"Decora" *"Flying Lesson (Hot Chicken #1)" *"Tom Courtnenay" *"Pablo And Andrea" *"Paul Is Dead" *"Attack On Love" Pete Yorn *"Murray" *"Sense" *"Turn of the Century" Neil Young *"After The Gold Rush" (notable covers: Prelude; Trio; kd lang; Flaming Lips) *"Birds" Z Frank Zappa *"Hot Poop" *"Inca Roads" *"Return of the Son of Monster Magnet" Zao * "5 Year Winter" * "A Pirate's Prayer" * "All Else Failed" * "Exchange" * "Free the Three" * "Ghost Psalm" * "Growing In Grace" * "In Loving Kindness" * "In Times Gone Past" * "Man In The Womb" * "Psalm Of The City Of The Dead" * "The Children Cry For Help" * "The Rising End (The First Prophesy)" * "The Last Revelation (The Last Prophecy)" Zero 7 * "The Space Between" Warren Zevon * "Bill Lee" * "She's Too Good for Me" The Zombies *"Care of Cell 44" Zwan *"El Sol"